A Crazy Thing Called Love
by spikeluver89
Summary: Jill Shepherd goes to Bon Temps to visit her older sister and deliver bad news about their dad. When she meets Jason Stackhouse, she is thrown into a world of secrets and romance. Can she handle it all? AUish Jason/OC pairing Rated M for language.
1. Welcome to Bon Temps

**A/n: Well here it goes. I'm taking a risk and going into the True Blood. My 1****st**** story for it to be exact. I'm giving this an M rating for language and sexual references for now. As for the smut stuff, we'll have to see. I hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Pairing: Jason/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris and I only own this plot and the characters Krista and Jill and their family. **

**Chapter 1**

The sun was still pounding in the sky on a hot July afternoon. Driving throughout the empty street, I had the window down and the radio blasting. It's not like I had a choice as to get to where I was going, things just happen.

Before we go any further, let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm Jill Shepherd only twenty four years old and I'd just left my hometown of Chicago and heading down the south to stay with or rather, visit my sister.

I bet your wondering why am I traveling and where am I going. Well it all started like this. Krista is my older sister by like two years. My mom left me, her and my dad when I was six and she was eight. My dad did his best to take care of us while he worked and be a single dad. When I was sixteen, Krista graduated high school and moved down to Louisiana to attend college. She and I kept in touch, even when she moved down there permanently.

She would come up here to visit me and dad and sometimes we would make a trip down there once in awhile. But as the years went by, the communication became less and less. It wasn't until when dad got sick, it changed everything.

So here I am, driving to my sister's place where it's somewhere in a place called Bon Temps. I forget where since I hardly saw her anymore.

I sighed for a bit before pulling over at a rest stop. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and noticed that it needed to be charged. I dug in my bag until I realized that I didn't buy a charger for the car. I looked up and saw that I pulled in a diner. I grabbed my bag and got out while locking my car door and made my way inside.

I got in a noticed a phone booth nearby. I picked up the receiver and heard the end call signal. At least it works. I dug out some change and put them in the slot as I dialed her number. It rang about threes times before I got her answering machine.

"_You've reached Krista, leave a message." Beep. _

"Hi Kris it's Jill, um listen this may come as a surprise to you but I'm heading into town to see you. I know a last minute thing but I need to talk to you about something. My phone's dead and I'm a few miles from town so I'll ring when I get in. I'll call at a different pay phone or something when I get in. Talk to you later, bye" I said and hung up.

It felt forever but it wasn't until night time when I got into town. I drove past a sign that said, "God hates Fangs" in big bold letters. Well that just screams welcome to them. Whoever have fangs or not. The road was a dark one as I drove in the town. Only I could see what was in front of me was the headlights in my car and a bunch of trees.

I pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant and saw another phone booth that was outside. I got out of my car and headed towards the phone and placed the change in the slot and dialed again. Someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" it was a man's voice.

"Um, hi is Krista there?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on" he replied. I heard shuffling before I heard my sister's voice.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Kris, it's Jill" I said.

"Hi, wow this is a surprise," she said.

"Yeah well we haven't spoken in almost a few years" I said.

"I know and I am sorry about that, I've been so busy these past few weeks, I'd just gotten home just now so what's up?" she asked.

"You didn't check the machine?" I asked.

"No not yet" she replied.

"Well, I know it's sudden but I'm in town" I said.

"Really? That's great though it's a bit of a surprise but still." she said.

"Yeah, um you think you can meet me down here at" I asked looking up at the sign, "Merlotte's?"

"Sure let me just change into some jeans and what not and I'll be there in a few" she replied.

"Great see you then" I said before hanging up. I looked around the area and there was plenty of cars in the parking lot.

Something about this seemed a bit off. I couldn't pinpoint what it was though. The place looked too dark, even with the lights that was around. I heard some things about this town that some mystical creatures are living among us. I don't think that's true or anything. Then again, you never know.

I saw a car pull up moments later and comes out none other than Kris. She still looked the same. Dark black, hair, clear green eyes and she was only 5'9 while I had light brown hair, hazel eyes and I was only 5'4.

"Jill" she said and then she hugged me tightly. "I can't believe you're here."

"I know right" I agreed.

"Does Dad know you're here?" she asked.

"Yeah, told him I was driving down here, he seemed fine with it" I replied.

"Okay so let's head inside I'm starving" she said, leading me into the restaurant. It was just like any other restaurant that I've been to only minus the rednecks in there. Not that I have anything against them or anything.

We walked over towards an empty table near the corner in the back and got comfortable.

"So Jill, really, what's up?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You obviously came down here for something and it's not to visit, which I do appreciate but something is going on, am I right?"

"Yeah but you're not going to like what's coming out-"I said but a woman with blonde hair came up to our table.

"Hi can I get you guys something to drink?" she asked.

"Just two waters for us Sookie" Krista replied.

"Okay and I'm sorry I don't think we've met" she said, looking at me.

"Sook, this is Jill, my little sister," Krista said, introducing us.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Likewise" I said with a small smile.

"I'll be back with your drinks" she said leaving our table.

"Okay so what's up?" Kris asked.

I took in a long breath before saying what I had to say. "Kris, Dad's been sick" I said.

"Is it the allergies, I heard that it's been pretty bad back home" she asked.

"No it's not like that kind of sick, something like really bad sick" I replied.

"I don't understand" she said.

"Kris, Dad has lung cancer" I said.

**A/n: Well that's the first chapter. It's only the beginning and yes it'll include our favorite characters and the evil Fellowship of the Sun people. Not that I have anything against them or anything.**

**I'm not sure on when this story will be updated. I'm trying to hopefully post this every Wednesday so we'll see what happens. **

**Review please. Tell me what you like, you don't like, some tips etc. Try to be nice this is my first rated M story. I don't know about including smut just yet. We'll have to play it out ear by ear. **

**Hope you ready to go on this interesting, yet crazy ride. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	2. No Use in Crying Over Broken Windshields

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. They belong to HBO and I only own Jill, Krista and their family.**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

"What do you mean Dad has lung cancer?" Krista asked.

"He was diagnosed with it, two years ago and he didn't want anyone else to know besides me and him and Aunt Sue and Uncle Ray" I replied.

"So you didn't even bother to let your own sister know? Do you have any idea how that would make me feel?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry but whenever I did call, I would get the stupid machine and I would think it would be highly inappropriate to leave that message on the machine and god knows what happened to your cell phone" I replied.

"You're right I'm sorry I just, this is like out of nowhere. Does he know you're here?"

"Well he was the one that suggested me coming down here. He thinks that it was best that you should know by now since he's in remission" I replied.

"That's good" she said.

"It is and no Mom doesn't know and I don't even think she wants to" I said.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised about that" she said. Sookie came by and placed our drinks on the table and took our orders.

"So how do you know her?" I asked.

"She introduced me when I first came here. She tried getting me a job but it was already packed anyways so we became friends and I met her grandmother and brother actually too" she replied.

"She has a brother?"I asked. I wonder if he's cute.

"Yeah but I would watch out, he has been in trouble before so who knows what might happen" she replied.

"I'm sure he's not that bad" I said. Just after I said it, I saw two guys walking inside. One of them was tall and had dark brown hair and was a little bit heavy built while the other was lean built and had blondish brown hair.

"Who are they?" I asked nodding my head at them. Krista looked at them for a second before turning back towards me.

"Those two are Hoyt the brown hair and the other guy, that's Jason" she replied pointing them out.

Oh so that what Jason looks like. "He's not too bad" I said.

"Jill" she warned.

"I know, I know" I said rolling my eyes. Our food came and we ate and chatted while we caught up. I couldn't help but look over a few times at the guys that were by the pool table across the room. The weird thing was that when I wasn't looking, I could've sworn that I was being watched.

After dinner was over, we paid and left the place. Krista told me that I would follow her to her place since I had no idea where it was. I agreed and when I was getting into my car, I saw that one of the guys looked right at me from the inside as I got in.

"Welcome to my humble home" Krista said as we got in. I looked around and saw that it was only a small house. It has a living room with a kitchen and they looked like they were decent. I saw that it looked like it was a house from like the seventies or something but it also looked cozy at the same time.

"It looks nice" I said, dropping my bag.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's something. You want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks so um, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Who was that guy that picked up your phone when I called?" I asked.

"Oh that's one of my neighbors. He was stopping by to drop something" she replied a bit too quickly. That seemed a bit suspicious. But I ignored the feeling anyways.

I didn't know what to think or how my sister would react to how I was going to break the news about dad.

"So have you called him letting him know you got here safe?" she asked.

"Yeah he knew when I crossed the state line I called him" I replied. "Are you okay though for me being here and all?"

"Jill, you're my sister. Why would I deny you a place to stay?"

I shrugged not bothering to give an answer. I sat in the living room for awhile let alone in my thoughts. I didn't know what to do or how long would I be staying. I also didn't know whether or not Krista would be involved in dad's care or if something happened to him, what would we do?

I don't remember falling asleep. I woke up the next day still on the couch and in yesterday's clothes. I looked around and saw the early sun trying to peak its way through the curtains.

"Well, morning sleepyhead" Krista said from the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Little bit after nine listen you don't mind if I go into work today? I was scheduled off but someone couldn't make it in so I have to fill them in for the day." She said.

"Don't worry you got to do what you got to do" I said.

"I know thank god you would understand" she said.

"If you want I can cook something up for dinner tonight" I offered.

"Okay that's great, you think you need to get some things?" she asked.

"Not sure but I have money if anything" I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I told her I was fine and then she made her way to work. I grabbed a box of cereal and ate that along with some orange juice. After that, I washed up the bowl and glass and then made my way to shower and get ready for the day.

After I showered, I only had a towel on me as I walked towards my suitcases, since I only brought two with me in order to find my accessories. I went back into the bathroom and brushed out my hair, making it into a ponytail with a funky twist along with a few bobby pins. I threw on a black and white halter top with short blue denim shorts and my black and white converse sneakers. I brushed my teeth and I was all set.

I stepped outside to lock the door since Krista left it to me along with my bag. The sun was attacking me and I could feel it burning on me and it was only after nine. I decided to go ahead and explore this little town. I got in my car and stared driving.

Okay so Bon Temps wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But something was there that made me curious. I just didn't know what. I went into town and saw that there were a few nice shops around. I couldn't help but wonder how my sister lived here for the past six years.

I stopped in front of a store and left my car in the parking space after I locked it. I walked around checking out the shops before I headed into the grocery store that was nearby. Maybe I should get some stuff to make dinner. After all, I had to learn how to cook when Dad was sick. Thank god Aunt Sue taught me.

I went down every aisle and some aisles I picked up some things. I was in the drinks aisle when I saw something that caught my eye. In front of me were dark red bottles in little package box holder. I saw that there was Japanese like symbols on them and the bottle read 'TRU BLOOD'.

"You're actually thinking of getting that?" a voice said. I turned and saw that there was a woman who looked like she had gotten out of church and had a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't think so" I replied.

"Good, cause those good for nothing vampires need those. Lord knows long will those bloodsuckers have been living here" she mumbled as she walked away.

Bloodsuckers? Vampires? In Bon Temps? No fucking way.

I don't believe it until I know that it is true. I don't think that vampires exist, not to my knowledge. I walked away from the drinks and headed down further in the aisle. I finished my shopping and paid for everything. I headed towards my car as I was returning back to Kris's place.

On my way there, I took the road that led me towards town back to the house. However that seemed to not work out since I came across some construction crew that was working on the side of the road.

Well that was just great.

I drove slowly towards one of the guys that was hold a sign that said stop was waving on other people and he stopped me for a minute. I looked at the time on the car and it said 11:45am. I sighed and gave a small smile before I drove on as the guy made me go.

As I started to pick up a little speed, I didn't know what was happening until I heard a crash and saw a tree branch sticking through my windshield, only missing my face entirely.

Well as if this day could get any worse.

**A/n: Phew! Second chapter is done. After some thinking I am going to update this story every Wednesday. Relax, Jill didn't die I would never do that this early on. I'm not that crazy. **

**Next chapter, she meets Jason and more of our True Blood favorites will appear. **

**I'm glad for the two first reviewers and alerts I've gotten. Thanks so much!**

**See you guys next week and don't forget to review!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	3. Meeting Jason

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I wish I owned Eric and Jason but that's most likely not to happen. I do own Jill, Krista and their family. **

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

Holy shit there was a tree branch in my windshield. What the hell?

"Shit man, didn't you watch where that was going?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was going to land on a car?"

"God damn, there's someone in here," a man's voice said opening my door. I didn't hear his voice until I felt him grab my arm.

"Come on you need to get out of here" a man said. I turned and saw that it was the guy from the bar last night. Was his name Hoyt or something like that? I don't remember.

I got out to see the damage. The branch was smacked right in the middle of the windshield and there was a little dent on the hood. I stared at it in shock as I looked at my car. Just because my car is old and a piece of shit that doesn't mean that I hate it.

"M-My car how could this happen?" I shrieked.

"See, I told you she would freak out" the man said.

"No shit she would freak out who wouldn't?"

"What the hell is going on?" a voice I heard out of nowhere. I looked up and saw that it was the same guy from last night. He was in his work clothes and from the heat and I could tell that it was that he was sweating a lot. But he does look cute though up close.

_Oh lord, don't worry about him now your car is practically destroyed. _

"My car is damaged that's what happened" I snapped angrily.

"Alright, alright calm down now" he told me.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down how can I do that when there's a tree in my car" I shrieked.

"We need you guys to get the branch out of the car and get a tow truck for the car" he instructed to the crewmen that started working on the car.

"I am sorry for what happened I'm just glad that you weren't hurt" he said.

"I'm sorry also. Just so you know that you will be helping me pay for the damages" I said as I stared absent mindedly.

"Well, this may take awhile to fix" the tow guy Larry (a/n: made up name!) said awhile later while he was suspecting the damage. It was only me and the guy from the bar was watching him looking at my car.

"Do you know how much it'll be to fix it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

He sighed before turning towards me. "It'll probably cost around two hundred, three hundred at tops. But I could cut a deal if you like" he replied.

"I don't care I'll pay for half and he can pay for half to" I said. "When do you want the money buy?"

"I'll call you and let you know. You're lucky that you got some family to be staying here" Larry said.

I groaned mentally as I surrendered my car keys to him. I went towards the trunk and got my groceries out of the car. Luckily, I only got a few items. I watched sadly as my car was being towed away. While the guys got back to work, I decided that I could walk the way home. Luckily I remember this road leads to Krista's place so I wasn't totally lost.

I started heading down the road when I felt someone grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" the guy from last night asked.

"I'm walking home, I don't have a car and plus where I'm going, it's not that far from here" I replied.

"Let me take you there" he offered.

"I don't think so" I said and I got out of his hold.

"You don't know what's out there" he called out when I started walking again.

"I think I can handle myself" I said.

Jason POV

"Man just let it go" Hoyt told me after I saw her go off.

"I don't know I mean I do feel bad for her and her car" I said watching her walk down the road.

"Jason Stackhouse who are you and what have you done with him?" he joked.

"Not funny," I said walking towards the worksite.

"Come on man, I think you've taken quite well to this girl. Usually it's a onetime thing and that's it" he said. He does have a point there but something about this one this time…

"Hoyt, do you know who she is anyways?" I asked.

"From what I heard, that's Krista's younger sister. Apparently she's going to be staying for the summer for awhile. Guess it's a good thing for them" he replied. I couldn't help but look back and she was all the way down the road.

The, something came to my mind.

Jill POV

I got home a half hour later and that's from walking. I got inside and immediately went to put the items away so they won't go too bad. I stood in the kitchen contemplating on whether or not I should call Kris and tell her what happened. Maybe it was the heat getting to me or something but I decided to take a quick swim, somewhere. I grabbed my swimsuit and changed out of it quick. I left a note for Kris letting her know where I was in case I wasn't home. I grabbed my cell phone and towel and left the house.

I was walking down the steps when I noticed that someone was on the property. I knew him all too well by now.

"You got to be kidding me" I said.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you made it here safe" he said from his truck.

"Well, I'm here and I'm leaving" I said making my way down towards the street.

"Wait" he said stopping me. I spun around and noticed that he was right in front of me. "Where are you going anyways?"

"If you must know I was trying to find a place to cool off, I guess" I said looking around.

"You're going by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah is that a problem?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He didn't say anything after that. I sighed and started to walk away.

"Why don't do you join me for lunch?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks and spun around.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Have you eaten at all?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then come on, it's the least I can do. Sort of like helping you out a bit after what happened with your car."

I stood there thinking about it for awhile. He did seemed pretty bad about what happened today. I couldn't blame him really. Just someone else's stupidity.

"Alright but I need to get my wallet" I said walking up to the house.

"Oh you don't-"he started to say but I held my hand up. "I can afford my lunch just remember your road crew is paying for half of my repairs for my car." I said as I ran up to the house. I dropped my towel off and grabbed my wallet from my bag.

I came back outside and he was still there. I was surprised that he didn't take off. I couldn't help it but he does look cute if I think about it.

"Ready?" he asked, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um yeah" I replied, heading over to his truck. _Um, dork much. _

_Oh shut the hell up._

"OH by the way, I'm Jason Stackhouse" he said, getting in the truck.

"Well then Jason, I'm Jill Shepherd" I told him as I opened the door to his truck to get in on the passenger side.

Some lunch this was going to be.

**A/n: Okay so now these two have met, under such circumstances. Don't worry; they'll be spending some time together. How will these two hook up? Got to stick around and find out. **

**I'm going to try and post next week. This week I'm swamped with work and plans of going away are under construction. I don't know if I'm going to bring my laptop but we'll see!**

**See you guys next week. Don't forget to review please!**

**Signing out for now,  
spikeluver89**


	4. Getting to Know One Another

**Disclaimer: Three good reasons why I don't own True Blood:**

**One: I don't own the characters.**

**Two: If I did, I would have Jason since he is hot on the show and maybe Eric as well. : D**

**Three: They belong to HBO. Enough said and not to mention I only own this plot, Jill and her family. **

**Chapter 4**

**Jill**

"So what brings you all the way down to Bon Temps from…?"

"Chicago?" I finished Jason's sentence while we were at the bar in Merlotte's that afternoon.

"Yeah you know what I mean" he replied. I let out a little laugh before playing with the glass of water that was in from of me.

"I came here to get away I guess, well more likely to visit Kris" I replied. "My dad thought it was a good idea for me to go since he couldn't make the trip, I guess."

"You say that like something is going on. Was your mom okay with you going by yourself?" he asked.

I looked away from him for a second before letting him know so little about my family life. "My mom left us when I was six. Hadn't heard from her in like years" I replied.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't know" he said.

"It's fine, I think I'm more mad at her than I am being sad. I mean I didn't know what was going on at that time. I was six; Kris was only eight so it was hard to understand. For awhile she did kept in contact, mailed us cards on birthdays, sometimes she would call and once in awhile she would mail us our Christmas gifts. Then the contacts became less as the years when on and the last time I heard from her was three years ago when she sent me a graduation card since I graduated high school" I said looking back at him.

"But enough about me, what about you?" I asked.

"Well, I grew up here pretty much most of my life. You know by now Sookie works here, she's my little sister" he said. So there was some resemblance. "We lived with my grandmother after my parents died in a flooding accident when we were young so my Gran took care of us until she died almost two years ago and as you saw already, I work with the road crew here."

"Wow, I'm so sorry for your loss" I said.

"It's okay you didn't know them but I know Gran would've loved to meet you" he said.

"I bet" I said.

"So had anyone waiting back home?" he asked.

"If you mean my Dad then no I don't have a boyfriend" I replied, taking a sip of my water.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you find that hard to believe?" I asked.

"Well, I mean you are pretty, I mean very pretty" he replied.

"Gee, thanks" I said.

"I'm speaking the truth" he said.

"I know you are but I don't know, I guess I hadn't found anyone that's like well, I don't know, committed I guess" I said. "I sound like such a dork."

"Not really, I mean you don't see me with someone, do you?" Jason asked.

"Weren't you with that brunette girl last week?" Arlene asked as she served us our lunch.

"Now, now" he started to say but she walked away quickly.

"You're a ladies' man huh?" I asked.

He sat there stunned at what I just said before I smirked and ate a fry. "Just because you may be nice and charming with the ladies, doesn't mean that you're not off the hook with my car." I said.

After we ate and paid, Jason took me back to Kris' place. We talked along the way, as we were getting to know each other more. I couldn't help but something about him was like, I don't know how to describe it.

Later that night, Kris came home and I told her what happened to the car while I made us some dinner. She was shocked that's for sure but she was glad that I was okay and that I survived. I told her about how Jason's road crew somehow to accidentally let a tree slam into my windshield, the look on her face would've been an "If looks could kill" moment.

After I calmed her down and told her they would be helping me pay for the damages, she was fine with it.

"I didn't know you could cook this good" she said as we were eating some pasta with sauce along with some cokes.

"Yeah well I didn't learn how to cook until Dad got sick then Aunt Sue taught me and I got used to it" I said.

"I have a question, was it hard dealing with school and all when you took him to his treatments?" she asked.

"It was at first, I thought that I was going to flunk out of college at first. But then Aunt Sue and Uncle Ray intervened, saying that a young woman like me shouldn't have to handle everything at once. So on the days that Dad has his treatments and whenever I had class at that time, they would take him and I would go to school." I replied.

"Jill, you don't know how bad I feel since you had to do it by yourself. I mean with Mom we haven't heard from her since you graduated high school but with me, I should've flown up and helped you out" she said.

"Kris, you had no way of knowing, Dad didn't want anyone to know at first until we knew for sure and you how I said I tried calling you" I pointed out.

"I know" she said.

"I do have a question though" I said.

"Shoot."

"When Jason was driving me back and he had to stop by his sister's place, I noticed there was an old mansion not far from her house and does anyone live there anymore?" I asked.

Krista grew quiet before standing up to get another bowl of pasta. "That house once belonged to William Compton of the Confederate army back in the 1860s. He was married and had children. But one day, he never came home. He was supposedly killed after the war was over in 1865."

"So no one lived there ever since?"

"Jill, I'm going to let you know now. Bon Temps doesn't have normal people around here. There are people that have different things about them" she said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Two years ago or more than that I think, Japan invented this drink for vampires, called Tru Blood. It was for vampires to feed on instead of humans. So when that came out, basically the vampires came out of the closet" Kris said.

"So there are vampires living here?"

"Not just here well somewhere down south. I'm not sure where else but you need to promise me that you have to be careful wherever you go at night. You never know what might pop up and try to attack you. It's not like home you know" she said.

"I know and don't worry about me. I'll be fine and besides, Dad did teach me to defend myself" I said.

Later that night, I decided to take that swim down by the lake. I was swimming around in it for awhile, letting my thoughts get cleared a bit. The night was warm and the breeze came and went. I went underneath the water for a bit before I came up.

As I did that, I noticed a dog on the dock looking at me. I swam over there slowly making sure not to scare it away. As I was coming closer I saw that it was a collie that was standing there. When I got to the dock, it stood there before it made its way over towards me.

"Hi little guy, where's your owner?" I asked as I started to pet his head. He happily accepted and started to get happy.

"No license or identification you're a stray huh?" I said.

Just as I was about to get out of the water, I heard a twig snapped and the dog's head looked up and ran off, barking at something in the woods. I got out and grabbed my towel and my clothes. I slipped my feet in my flip flops and started to get out of here.

I guess some things aren't what they seemed now.

**A/n: Sorry for a day late. I was busy with posting my other stories that I almost forgot and not to mention I had brain fart on what to make of this chapter. **

**I hope to post next week on the same day. Except when I go away from August 14****th****-August 21****st****. I'll post an author's note for that when the time comes. **

**In the meantime, don't forget to review! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	5. Keeping an Eye Out on a Few Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I own Jill and her family and this plot**

**Chapter 5**

**Jill POV**

I headed down the road by myself later on. I only wish that dog was with me. Right now, I'm feeling a bit petrified of being my myself at night. Alone.

And this is why it feels like a damn horror movie. Some girl is by herself until some psycho killer whoever comes up behind her and kills her guts out almost literally.

I was almost near the house. By almost I mean not even close when I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around and saw that there was nothing behind me. I stared closely at it before I turned around and started to walk back.

Just as I was about to start walking again, I heard something again. I stood frozen in my tracks in case something jumped out at me.

_There's nothing out there. Just relax and run back home if you have to._

I started to jog before it broke out into a little run. Running in flip flops is never and will be a good idea. Only if you somehow mastered it then you'll be okay. I got to the house and ran inside, locking the door in the process.

"You okay there?" Kris asked from the couch.

"Yeah, just tired" I replied.

"From swimming? You were only there for like ten minutes none the less" she said.

"You got to realize something, I had to deal with a fact that a tree was in my car and I was lucky to not get killed. " I pointed out.

"I know but still" she said.

"Hey, you know anyone who owns a dog?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Cause when I was getting out of the lake, the dog was standing on the dock. He seems friendly though" I answered as I poured a glass of iced tea.

"I don't know. I do see him around though and he has no owner I guess. He is cute though" Kris said.

I woke up the next morning with the sun pouring in from the window and already the room was hot. I got up and groaned as I stretched. I got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen where I saw Kris still in her pajamas as well.

"Just got up?" she asked.

"Yeah, holy shit is it hot in here or is it me?" I asked.

"It's hot outside, suppose to get near a hundred today" she replied.

"Ew" I said with my face scrunched up.

"I know but I'm liked really glad that I have off today" she said.

I heard the front door knocking and since I was near it, I went to go answer it. When I opened the door, I saw a man with dark brown hair and was wearing some nice clothes when I saw him.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Krista is she home by any chance?" he asked.

"Well, we just got up but I'll let her know you're here, just hold on one second" I said. He nodded and I left the front door open with the screen door still locked.

"Hey, Kris, someone's here to see you" I said in her doorway.

"Who?"

"A guy with dark brown hair" I replied. "He really didn't give his name though."

She looked up at me and then headed out of the room. It wasn't until I heard her talking to the guy at the door it made me even more curious to find out. I walked into the living room where I saw them talking on the couch.

"Oh hey, Jill, I do want you to meet someone. This is Luke McDonald. Luke, this is Jill my sister" she said.

"I've heard so much about you" he said as he shook my hand.

"Well I barely heard anything about you" I joked lightly.

What the hell? Since did my sister dated?

"Yeah, I'm the guilty one here, sorry I didn't tell you about us" she said.

Us?

"You guys are friends or something?" I asked.

"Sort of. We started seeing each other awhile ago" she replied.

"Oh, I see. So I was just wondering how did you two met?" I asked.

"Well back in college, I went to Texas with my roommate to visit her hometown and I saw him in town and well, we met and then I had to leave to go back to school and next thing you know, when I finished that semester, he was right here and I guess you can say it was love at first sight all over again" Kris said as Luke wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow, so I'll be right back, I need to get changed" I said and I headed down the bathroom with my stuff in hand.

He may seem like a nice guy but I'm going to keep an eye on him for awhile.

I got out of the house as soon as I was done. I wasn't so sure yet on what I was going to do today. I did want to spend some time with my sister but I knew that the plan was thrown right out the window. She did wanted me to go into town with her and Luke but I told them no thanks and maybe some other time.

So this is where I am now. Sitting on the front deck, not knowing what to go and where to go since I don't have my car. Ugh, I don't even want to go there.

I heard a truck coming down the road and I leaned back in my chair and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't until I heard the door opening and closing and footsteps coming a bit closer.

"You again?" I asked Jason as he walked up on my deck.

"Can't come by to see how you're doing?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"Very funny. You did yesterday after you guys totaled my car" I said looking up at him.

"But I did say I was going to help pay for the damages" he said.

"Touché" I said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was going to head over to my grandmother's old house since Sookie lives there now to see her but I wanted to see how you were doing" he said.

"I did had plans to spend some time with my sister" I said.

"What happened?"

"Ditched me for a guy" I replied.

"Who's the guy? Maybe I know him" Jason said, sitting down next to me.

"Some guy named Luke McDonald. Apparently he's from Texas where he and Kris met" I replied.

The look that I saw on Jason's face, well, let's say it had 'if looks can kill' written all over his face. I didn't know whether or not I should scared or something.

"Jill promise me you won't go near that guy at all" he said.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll explain in the truck" he said pulling me up from my seat. I send a quick text to my sister, letting her know where I was going and that I would be fine. Jason took me to his truck and we both got in.

"Okay so what the hell is going on? Whatever you had to say you could've said it in the house, she's not home you know" I said.

"I know but I don't want any neighbors to hear what might come out of my mouth" he replied. We continued to drive in silence for awhile before we pulled up at the lake.

"You've heard of the vampires that have been coming out recently right?" he asked.

"Well, Kris gave me the lowdown so yeah" I replied.

"There are two groups for that. There's one that supports the vampires and there's one that doesn't want to support them and get rid of them for good" he said.

"Which one should I have to worry about?" I asked warily.

"This one group it's called The Fellowship of the Sun" Jason replied.

**A/n: End scene. Here's this chapter. You can review now since the a/n will disappear. **

**I want to let you guys know that I won't be able to update since I'll be away that week. I'll try to update when I get back, not sure when though.**

**Thanks for your patience and support when I was gone dealing with RL stuff. It meant a lot for me!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	6. Suspcious Minds

**Disclaimer: Really now? Do I have to say it? *sighs* Fine, I don't own True Blood. However I do own a copy of the Rolling Stones issue with the three cast members does that count? Not to mention, I own Jill and her family. There, you happy now?**

Chapter 6

**Jill**

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you know anything about the Fellowship?" I asked as Jason and I were still on the road.

"I know because I was involved with them" he replied.

I looked at him like he had two heads. I wouldn't think that this guy would do anything that crazy. Or stupid for that matter.

"I don't get it. Are they like a cult or anti group or something?" I said.

"They hate vampires. They think that the vamps here don't belong and should be destroyed. I was involved with them a couple of years ago because I went through pretty hard shit in my life and I thought that if I joined the Fellowship, they could help me go down a different path" he said.

"And obviously that didn't work out" I pointed out.

"You could say that. When I found what they were doing, I knew that I had to at least try and stop them I was lucky enough to make it out of there alive but I know now that I'm not going through that again and neither should you" he said looking right at me.

"Does it look like I would?" I asked.

"I may know you but I don't know you that well that is if you let me" he said.

"I will but that doesn't mean you're off the hook that easy with my car" I replied.

"You still not going to let that go aren't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, not for awhile" I replied. We pulled up into an old white two story house in front of us. I got out and looked around and saw that there was a lot of land and I saw the house from last night across the street. It makes me wonder why I didn't see Sookie's house before.

Jason started to head towards the house when he saw me standing there, he stopped.

"You coming in or what?" he asked.

"You think it's a good idea for me to be in there?" I said.

"I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind that you came along. We're only going to be here for a minute" he said, grabbing my hand and I followed him towards the house.

We walked inside and it looked like it was an old house from the outside in. The furniture looked antique and looked like they were dated back like into the old days. It did have a cozy feel to it though, I can tell you.

"Sook should be in the kitchen, I'll be right back" he said.

"Then can I wait outside then? I asked.

"Yeah sure" he replied, heading towards the left side of the house. I walked outside, closing the door behind me and sat on the deck steps.

I started to let my curiosity get the best to me when I started to explore the property. I know, how can I be able to do that while Jason is still inside? Let's just say that I would feel just a bit out of place. I may not hate Kris but the fact that we drifted apart in the past few years. Even to this day, I don't know why.

I went towards Jason's truck when I heard something again. I looked behind me and there was nothing there. This time, there was no way in hell that I was going to be running away.

I let go of the truck handle and started to head towards where the noise was coming from. I crept a little bit closer to where it was. At this point, I didn't know whether or not, I was going to be risking my life or what. I saw something when I was walking over towards the woods. I saw a figure standing there, hiding in the trees.

When I took another step, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I screamed and jumped around and saw that it was Jason.

"Don't do that" I said, gritting my teeth together as I shoved him.

"Well don't scare me like that. I thought you took off or something" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"I didn't run off, it just…" I started to say it but I held back.

"You saw something, did you?" he asked.

I kept my mouth shut for a minute. If I told him, he would definite think I've lost my marbles. Who or what was in there.

"It was nothing. I thought I saw something but my eyes must be playing tricks or something" I said.

"Must be the heat. Damn, how long are we suppose to have this weather?" he asked out loud.

I snickered a little before I even had a chance to response. "Well, whatever it was, I must've been imagining it."

"Probably, come on, Sookie invited us for a late breakfast" he said leading me in the house.

Meeting the sister should go fairly well, right?

**Sookie POV**

"There you two are, I hoped that you were on your best behavior Jason" I said to my older brother as he and Jill made their way into the kitchen. I may love my brother but sometimes, he tends to do anything before thinking thoroughly

"It's okay, Sookie, he was just wondering where I went off. I didn't take off or anything" she said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked.

"No thanks, I did have a little something before I came here" she replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sook, leave the poor girl alone" Jason said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Jason, leave your sister alone, she's just trying to be nice" she said.

I smiled to myself as I grabbed a pitcher of orange juice out. I looked over my shoulder and saw my brother and Jill; there was something in his eyes that told me that he was in to this girl. She seemed nice enough but I do want to know more about her. From what he told me, that she only has Krista and her mom walked out on her when she was young.

I couldn't help myself go into Jill's head and wander in her thoughts.

_I wonder how Dad's doing. I should call him later on. I hope that he is taking really good care of his health now that his treatments are over. _

Treatments for what?

"So, Jill, what does your Dad do for a living?" I asked.

"Oh, well, he worked in an electrical plant before he had to quit his job a few years ago" she replied.

"Did it have to do with getting treatments?" I asked.

"How did you know?" she asked worriedly.

"Sookie you didn't" Jason warned.

"Didn't do what? What's going on?"

"Jill, don't freak out or anything but I didn't meant to freak you out or anything. I couldn't help but read your mind" I replied.

"So you're a mind reader?" she asked.

"You could say that, yes" I replied.

"A mind reader. Interesting" she said, leaning back in her chair.

That was not the reaction I was expecting and neither was Jason. He looked shocked and a little angry at what just happened. I hope I didn't ruin anything that he had going on with her.

"I'm so sorry, I had absolute no intentions on going in your mind" I said.

"It's okay and while I do appreciate the apology, I had no idea that telepathy really do happen" she said. Then a ringtone burst out in the middle of the conversation. Jill looked down and got up.

"I'm sorry I have to take this" she said, flipping her phone open and walking into the living room.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I had no idea…"

"She already knew about vampires living here since Kris told her and now to hear that you read her mind, it may freak her out and I don't want to lose her over something stupid" he said.

"Jason, I heard in her mind about something with treatments and her Dad involved" I said, cutting him off.

"What was he getting treatments for?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I don't think she will tell just yet" I replied.

"You heard that too?"

"No but that I can see it in her face. She's just getting used to being here and she hardly told you about her home life" I said.

"She only told me parts of it" he said.

"Do you think that something happened to her Dad?" I asked.

"Probably, now that you mentioned it. I need to talk to her about it" he said.

"Jason, just give her some time. Whatever it is, she will tell you" I said.

He sighed before looking over towards me. "I guess you're right. It's just, it's been awhile since I've had a girl in my life, besides you and there's something there that I feel but I don't know what yet" he said.

I heard footsteps coming in and I saw Jill slipping her phone in her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Um yeah, that was Kris. She and Luke want to meet up at Merlotte's tonight if that's okay with you" she replied.

"Luke McDonald is seeing Kris?" I asked.

"Yeah believe it or not" Jill replied. Maybe she senses how she feels about him.

"I'll go but I can't guarantee anything if he'll say something bad or anything" Jason said.

**Jill POV**

After we left Sookie's place, Jason apologized twice about his sister and her mind telepathy. I didn't know that she could hear minds but then again, I didn't expect her to bring up my Dad. Speaking of which, at some point I have to tell Jason.

I just didn't know when it would be a good time.

**A/n: Here we go. I have the second day of class tomorrow and here I am finishing up this chapter and on schedule to believe it or not!**

**Next chapter should come around and it will get more interesting. More of our favorite characters will make an appearance and as for the steamy sex scenes, those won't happen for awhile and I may need some assistance or suggestions as how I would go about writing them.**

**But in the meantime, please review! I got three so far which I do appreciate and a lot of alerts! See you guys around for next time!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	7. Just Be Careful

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, okay? I own Jill and her family. Nothing else, nothing more. Simple enough for you.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jill**

Jason and I pulled up into Merlotte's later that night. I changed into a pair of jeans and a nice shirt while Jason was still in his clothes he wore earlier. I couldn't help but wonder why my sister and her boyfriend would want to meet us for dinner.

Something was going to happen. I don't know, I could feel it.

"You're awful quiet" Jason said.

"Sorry it's just weird that my sister and your enemy want to have dinner with us" I said, still looking out the window.

"Luke was my friend believe it or not but whatever happened down in Texas changed that completely" he said.

I still remained quiet when we got to Merlotte's. I didn't hear the door opening and closing until my door opened, which scared me a little bit.

"Let's just get tonight over with okay?" I asked.

"Do you have a rift between you and your sister?" Jason asked.

"Why?"

"Because from the way you're acting it's like you don't get along" he replied.

"I'm sorry" I said before I let out a breath as I got out of the truck. "Ever since she left home, things were fine but recently, it's like she's changed."

"Try not to worry about it. You got the entire summer here to worry about that, okay? Let's just try to have a nice night for one" he said.

"Fine I'm doing this for you and I want to find more about this Luke guy" I said as we were heading inside.

"Be careful and don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hey. It's me" I said with a wink as we headed inside.

I got to admit. Tonight it wasn't turning out too bad as I thought it would. Well, minus the growing tension between Jason and Luke. I think Kris probably felt it also. I wasn't too sure.

I excused myself to go use the bathroom. I was in there freshing up a bit when my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my dad.

"Hey Dad" I answered.

"_Hi honey, how's everything going?"_

It's going good, me and Kris are eating dinner out and I was just getting out of the ladies room" I said.

"_Okay so you two are finally catching up huh?"_

"Yeah and just so you know, she knows about well, you know the cancer" I said softly.

"_I had a feeling you were going to tell her but I wanted her to know eventually. So listen, I just want you girls to know that I went to the doctors for the follow up. He said that things are okay for now and he wants to follow up on the next visit in a few weeks."_

"Okay and are you doing okay?" I asked.

"_I'm doing fine and aren't you supposed to be down there for a little relaxation and for you to catch up as well?"_

"I am and I'm just worried about you and so is Kris" I replied.

"_I know sweetie and listen towards the end of the summer I might go down and visit you girls and then you and me can drive back up."_

"Yeah that's fine just let me know when you're coming down. I know that we'll both be thrilled" I said.

"_Okay well I'll let you girls get back to dinner and have Kris call me."_

"Kay I will" I said and we both said goodbye. I hung up the phone as I was heading out of the bathroom. I made my way back to the table where the guys and Kris were talking and dinner was served.

"What took you so long?" Kris asked.

"Dad called" I replied.

"Really? How is he?"

"He's good he went to the doctors today and it went fine" I replied.

"Doctors? For what?" Jason asked.

"Just a checkup. No big deal" I replied looking down at my plate. "Oh by the way, Dad might take a visit here at the end of next month."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"If he's careful with his health, then yeah I don't see why not" I said.

"Then I'm all for it. I'll call him later" she said. The four of us got back to eating and chatting a bit. I couldn't help but feel the tension to ease a bit. But I'm not hoping for it to go away completely.

"Jill, I was thinking" Kris said. "Since I'd bailed on you today why not this Saturday we do some sister bonding. We can do shopping and what not."

"I'd like that" I said.

"Coolness, now I got to pray I'm not working that day" she joked.

"Do you have a job, Jill?" Jason asked.

"No I don't. I mean I would've gotten a job but stuff came up" I replied.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"Just stuff, why?" I asked.

"Well I just want to get to know you, I mean who knows maybe you might be my future sister-in-law someday" he replied.

_In your dreams. _

I saw the look Kris had on her face like she was shocked. I got up for awhile and headed over to the bar and sat down after I excused myself.

"Bad night?" a voice said to me.

"Not really just weird" I replied as I looked up. I saw that it was a man who was looked like to be in his thirties working behind the bar. He had light brown hair and he had blue eyes. I noticed that he had a beard which was starting to grow in I noticed. He wore a Merlotte's T-shirt and some jeans.

"You're not from around here aren't you?" he asked.

"It's that obvious" I said with a small smile. Before he could say anything else, Jason, Kris and Luke came up towards where I was.

"The guys are going to head out" Kris said sitting next to me.

"Yeah I got a long shift, but I'll give you call when I'm on break" Jason said.

"You don't have my number" I said.

"I gave it to him" Kris said.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll see you around Jason. Luke." I said as both of the guys were leaving but before Jason left, he gave me a hug and a smile before he left.

"Someone's loves you" Kris said.

"Look who's talking" I retorted back. "I thought you said Jason was trouble."

"I did but while you were gone, I did get to know him a bit more since I rarely saw him before and well he isn't that bad of a guy" she said.

"Here you go. Two cokes and rums on the house" the guy behind the bar said, giving us our drinks.

"Thanks oh and Sam, this is my little sister Jill, this is Sam. He owns this place" Kris said.

"Well Jill, hope you're enjoying down here I hope you plan on staying for awhile" he said.

"I am only until the end of August" I said.

He nodded and excused himself to go help a girl who looked like she was having trouble with someone.

"That's Tara right over there. She does have attitude but she doesn't bite unless you get on her bad side" Kris said.

"And you know this how?" I ask with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes before sipping on her drink.

"Kris you think you going to tell Dad about Luke?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, I do want to see how this relationship will go" she replied.

"Well you think you can promise me one thing?"

"Anything" she said.

"Just be careful. I don't know him well and I know that you're just getting to reconnect all over again but be careful, please" I said.

"Okay I will. Only because you're my sister" she said.

"I know" I said as I took a sip of my drink.

**A/n: Okay I've made it long enough to update only because I have class and then work almost right after. Thank god I'm off from school for the next two days!**

**I'm still deciding on whether or not I should write those steamy sex scenes in my story. I know I suck at them but maybe if I read some other lemony stories; it may help or may not. We'll see!**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you like, dislike, what you want to see etc. **

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89 **

**P.S.: Only five more days until the season 3 finale of True Blood! Can you feel the excitement? I know I do! Also I can't wait for season 4 as well! **


	8. Trouble ahead?

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own True Blood. They belong to HBO and Ms. Charlaine Harris herself. I do own Jill, Krista and her family. **

**A/N: Also I did forget to mention that Luke is alive in my story as this is an alternate universe story. Just hope I clear that up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Jill**

"Ew, I don't like that one" Kris said.

"Oh come on I like the style" I protested.

"But I don't like the color. Why don't you try going for a different color?" she asked.

I sighed heavily before putting the shirt back on the rack. I started to go through it again, hoping for a different color.

Yes, that's right. Kris and I have been at the mall for almost an hour now. We started our sister bonding today ever since we planned it a few nights ago. For once, I'm actually beginning to like Bon Temps. The people here most of them were nice, some others not so much. The atmosphere was good minus the heat waves. But it's something right.

"So what's going on with you and Jason?" Kris asked.

"Nothing's going on I can tell you that much" I replied.

"Cut the bull, I can see that he's quite taken by you" she noted.

"Yeah only because his road crew decided to smash the tree in my windshield" I said.

"At least he feels bad about it. There's not that people who gives a shit" she said.

"If you want to know what's going on between me and Jason then I need to know what's going on with you and Luke as well" I said.

She stopped short to give me a dirty look. Proved my point.

"So what are we shopping for anyway?" I asked.

"There's going to be this cookout barbeque thing at Merlotte's in a couple of weeks which I found out this morning actually. It's usually held at the end of July and it's coming up soon so why not get something new to wear?" she replied.

"Including me right?" I asked.

"Exactly. I know you have some nice things but maybe a summer dress will do you good. Besides being a little feminine for the day wouldn't kill you" she replied.

"I never said it did" I said rummaging through the clothes. I went through a few dresses when I found one that caught my eye.

"What about this?" I asked holding it up. Kris looked up and I can tell she was thinking about it.

"Try it on" she said. I hurried into the fitting room nearby and I took of my clothes. The dress was a dark blue and white strapless that went down to the knees. The top was dark blue while the bottom was white and it had blue roses plastered all over.

I modeled it out before I took a quick spin around in it. I like it.

"Let's see" Kris said over the door.

I opened up the door to show Kris the dress. "I love it" she said.

"I know right, you don't think it looks too bad, right?" I asked.

"Don't worry it'll look fine and I know it'll send Jason over the moon" she said. I threw her a skeptical look as I went inside to change.

"We should go there one night" I said pointing towards a building as we were driving back home. Kris looked up and her eyes widen in horror.

"You want to go to a vampire bar good luck getting in" she said. I looked over and saw in red writing, "Fangtasia" on a sign outside.

"That's a vampire bar?" I asked and she nodded. "Sounds more like a stripper bar if you ask me."

"It is sort of and no I never went there and neither should you, you don't know what goes on in there" she said.

"And you do?" I asked.

"Watch it missy."

I snorted before I turned back to looking outside the window. We were going to head back home and then just relax while we try and cook dinner together.

"Have you told Luke about Dad being sick?" I asked.

"I will eventually I'm assuming you didn't tell Jason about it either" she replied.

"No and I don't know if I even will" I said.

"How come?"

"For some weird reason, I don't want any pity like I know people get really sick once in their life but it's just when other people say that they're sorry, I don't know I don't hate it; it just bugs me sometimes I guess" I replied.

"Jason won't treat you any different if you tell him" Kris said.

"Probably but you never know" I said.

Later that night, we cooked some pizza from scratch and to say that it was a success, well it was. Although we almost burned down the stove, but it was like back home whenever Dad worked late on the night shifts.

I left the house to go for a walk just to clear my head. While I was walking, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I didn't know how Dad's illness would affect me until now. Do I really want to let everyone know about it?

Especially Jason.

I don't know what to do rather than how on earth I was going to tell him. I got down to the lake which by the way I don't know how I wounded up there again. I walked on the dock and sat down. I let my feet dangle off of it as I stared off into the night.

I didn't know what time I got in but I know that it was pretty late last night. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I did change into my pajamas afterwards but as soon as I hit the pillow, I slept.

I got up the next morning and saw on my phone that it was 9:41am. I sat up on the couch and saw that it was going to be another heat wave. What is with the south and getting hot temperatures? I know it's the summertime and all but still.

I grabbed some clothes after I rummaged through my suitcase for awhile before I found some more summer clothes to throw on. After I got ready, I saw a note on the kitchen counter from Kris. It read:

_Lil Sis, _

_Went to work today, going to be stuck there until three the latest. _

_See you later and watch out for falling tree limbs!_

_Kris_

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I went to go grab something to eat. As soon as I closed the fridge door, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it, hoping it would be Jason.

_Gees woman, getting excited over a guy you've met a week ago. _

_Oh shut it. _

I open up the door and much to my disappointment, it was Luke.

"Kris is at work" I said.

"I know actually, I came to talk to you" he said.

I hesitated for a second before stepping outside and shutting the door behind me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's about your sister" he replied. "And no nothing happened to her."

"I hope not and I've been meaning to talk to you as well" I said.

"Okay so we agree on one thing."

"Just get to the point" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look, I love your sister very much. I even plan on marrying her someday" he said.

"Really, you're going to marry her and have her join that cult of yours?" I asked.

"Who told you?"

"Jason did and you can cut the innocent bullshit. I may not know you too well but I know my sister and you better not hurt her or lay even a finger on her otherwise, you're going to mess with me" I said with my eyes fixated on him.

"Fine, be that this conversation isn't over for now. Next time, I won't be so nice and I don't want nothing to happen between me and Kris especially since you came to town" he sneered and with one last look, he walked away and back into his truck.

I walked inside and shut the door tightly. I couldn't believe what just happened. I had no idea that while I was visiting my sister I was going to get threatened by the boyfriend also.

I was pulled out of my daydream when the house phone rang. I walked over towards it to get it.

"Hello?" I answered nervously.

"_Hi Jill, it's Sookie." _

"Hi I wasn't expecting you to call" I said.

"_I know, is everything okay with you? You sound nervous?" _

"Yeah, you think I can come over to your house for awhile? Unless you have work or something" I asked.

"_Sure, Jill you want me to come get you?  
_

"Yeah that would be nice and can you not tell Jason?" I asked. "I don't want him to know just yet."

**A/n: Yeah so Luke is not as nice as we all know. Will it take Kris long enough to realize it or she'll be too blind to notice? Got to stay tune and find out. **

**I'll try and post next week. I'm doing a good job at updating so far, but since my other story Dancing on Thin Air is near finished, I might concentrate more on that. We'll see!**

**Don't forget to review! It means a lot and I also want to know what you think of it, what you want to see and not see etc. **

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	9. Promises, Promises

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own True Blood. Well, I don't. HBO does and the creator behind it as well as Ms. Harris the author of the series. I do own Jill and her family so do give me credit will you?**

**Chapter 9**

**Jill**

"I hope I didn't bother you on anything important" I said to Sookie once we made it back to her house.

"No of course not, I don't have work until six tonight so I wasn't doing anything too special" she said.

"I wouldn't know who to turn to right about now" I said, staring at my sneakers.

"Want to tell me what's up? Maybe I could help whatever's troubling you" she asked.

"Okay but don't take a peek into my mind" I said.

"I promise I won't" she swore.

I told Sookie everything about Luke so far up until our conversation this morning. I didn't know whether or not to go up to Kris and tell her. I knew that she was trying to rekindle the romance or what was of a romance there. I do want her to be happy but at the same time, I don't want her to get hurt. Weird how this whole love thing works out.

"Oh my god he should've stayed back in Dallas where he belonged" she said.

"You're telling me and I do think he's up to something I don't know what" I pointed out.

"I don't know and I don't want you to go get yourself in trouble either" she said with quite determination in her voice.

"You sound just like Jason" I stated.

"Yeah well he did tell me that he told you about what he went through in the Fellowship. Though I don't understand to this day what made him join them" Sookie said, shaking her head.

"I don't know either" I agreed.

"Sometimes Jason would get into trouble I'm sure you've heard but now ever since you came around, he's completely smitten by you" she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked warily. I was after all talking to the guy's sister. I should be a little intimidated.

"No of course not to you but for those who know him, yeah" she replied with a smile.

"Um, remember the other day when you read my mind accidentally?" I asked.

"Yeah and you know I do apologize for that" she replied.

"Well, I do want to explain the whole treatments thing for my Dad" I said

"Go on."

I took in a huge breath before I started to tell my story. "My Dad was battling lung cancer before I came here" I said.

"Is he…?"

"No he's not dead. He's alive thank god. He was diagnosed with it two years ago. He did his rounds of chemo and radiation treatments. He's in remission right now and went for his follow up. The results should be back soon" I replied.

"Oh my god Jill, I'm so sorry" Sookie said, hugging me, which surprised me.

"Thanks I'm coping it to the best that I could" I said.

"Does Jason know?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not ready to tell him just yet. Kris knew but me and my Dad never phoned her when he got sick before and I didn't know how to break the news on the phone. I don't think it's possible to break something like that over the phone" I pointed.

"I know but I think you should tell him, only because if you don't then he'll find out from one of the gossipers in the town and he'll be mad at you over it and you don't want to mess with Jason when he's mad" she said.

"I will tell him, I just want it to be from me and not from anyone else, not even Kris" I said. "Don't worry she knows that I will tell Jason. I just don't want to be treated differently."

"You won't. I swear that he's been different since you arrived. Something that is unusual of him" she said.

I smiled as there was a knock on the door. Sookie got up to answer it. When she was doing that, I hoped and prayed that it wasn't Jason.

To my surprise, it was the girl who was working last night and a guy coming into the living room. He was dark skinned also but he was wearing a bunch of jewelry and what looked like to be some nice clothes.

"Jill, this is Tara and her cousin Lafayette" she introduced us.

"Oh look at you" Lafayette said coming over towards me and sitting down next to me. He picked up a piece of my hair an examined it. "How the fuck did you manage to get your hair like that?"

"Watch yourself, bitch" Tara said.

"I am and I is gorgeous" he said.

"Just ignore him Jill, he's not that harmful" Tara said.

"I'll make a note of it" I said as she stood next to the fireplace.

We sat around and got to know one another. I was telling Sookie something when my phone went off. I looked at saw it was Kris calling me. I excused myself to take her call.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I answered.

"_Yeah and it looks like I'm going have to cancel this afternoon it's getting hectic at work and I'm not sure when I'll be home."_

"It's okay I'm hanging out with Sookie and her friends it's no big deal and Luke stopped by before" I mentioned.

"_Okay I'll ring him later. I'll see you later tonight I promise I'll make it up." _

"Yeah, bye" I said before I hung up. I stared at phone before I shoved it back into my pocket and went back into the living room hiding the disappointment I was feeling.

Later that night, I got home to the empty house. I decided to change into my pajamas and sit outside since it was warm outside. I threw on a pair of shorts and a t shirt before I went on the front deck and sat on the swing with my book.

I tried to concentrate on it, but my mind kept going back to this morning with Luke. Now I really need to keep an eye out on him. If he hurts my sister, hell would definitely be coming towards him and it won't be pretty.

I didn't hear anything coming towards me until I saw a shadow standing over me. I looked up and jumped when I saw it was Jason.

"Geez, give me like a warning sign or something next time you scare the crap out of me" I said putting down my book.

"Sorry but I wanted to see what you were up to and you looked like you were in deep thought" he said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"It depends on how you look at it" I said.

"Just tell me" he said.

I gave in and decided to tell him about what Luke said. When I was done, I could've sworn that he had a look of murder on his face.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" he said

"Jason what good will that do? He's my sister's boyfriend and maybe future brother in law but I don't want anyone dead" I said.

"Are you protecting him? He's up to no good and you know that I've told you before" he said angrily.

"I'm not protecting him I don't want my sister to get hurt and I don't want to deal with death right now or someone dying, not like before" I said the last part softly to myself.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset" he said.

"You didn't. It's just I got something else on my mind that's all" I said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now" I said stretching out my body. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Yeah" he said.

We sat together having small talk since I felt my eyes drooping. Next thing I knew, I felt an arm wrapped around me as I fell asleep.

**Jason POV**

I couldn't believe what that bastard said to her. I wanted to go find him and kill him for what he said to Jill. But she stopped me from doing so. There was something about what she said that didn't make sense.

I understand about protecting her sister because I would do the same thing for Sookie. Minus the part she's been doing it with Bill.

I heard a car pull up and saw Krista getting out. She locked the door and head up towards the door. She was shocked when she saw me.

"Hey I stopped over but Jill passed out before you came home" I said.

"Oh, no it's okay I had a feeling she wasn't going to stay up this late, can you carry her inside so she wouldn't be woken up?" she asked.

I nodded as I stood up and carried Jill in bridal style. Kris opened up the door and turned on the living room light. She told me to put her on the couch since she has been sleeping there for awhile. I put her down and moved some of her hair out of her face. I was so tempted to kiss those lips since the day I saw her that night.

I stepped away from her as I headed towards the door when Krista caught me.

"Jason, um since you have been hanging around with Jill lately…"

"You want me to stop seeing her?" I asked.

"No that's not it. It's just, I'm glad that she has finally someone in her life that she can hang out with when I'm not around. She has that glow or something like that whenever I mention you. I'm just happy to see her happy after what happened back home" she said.

"What did happen?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you but Jill said she was going to tell you when she feels ready" she replied.

"Oh, okay then, just tell her I'll call her tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah and also, be careful. You don't want to mess with me if she gets hurt" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't" I said as I was leaving. I do intend to keep that promise.

**A/n: Okay chapter done. Don't worry more of those two in the next chapter. I'm to skip the timeline and it'll be the barbeque at Merlotte's in the next chapter. I hope that alright with you guys!**

**Hope you review while you're here!**

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	10. Drama at Merlotte's

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I wish I did but I don't. I only own Jill and her family. Enough said. **

**Chapter 10**

**Jill POV**

"Okay this needs to cool off for awhile before I have to wrap it up in tinfoil" I said.

"Don't worry I can do it you go get ready we have to be there soon" Kris said. I ran off into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, getting ready for tonight.

No I'm not getting ready for a date. I wish I was though but beside the point. Tonight was the barbeque at Merlotte's and I somehow got roped into making dessert thanks to Kris. Well I didn't mind making it but it was a shocked that I got asked. But I think it came out well in the end.

I got out and quickly dried up. I grabbed my dress I got out of the shopping bag. I clipped the tags off and threw on my strapless bra and underwear and I put the dress on. I stood in the bathroom after I brushed my teeth, deciding how I was going to do my hair.

I know it's not a big deal but I do want to look good. I tried putting it up in my ponytail, a bun, a messy bun and I even tried leaving it in a braid. The braid came out ridiculous and I decided that I would leave it down.

"You look so pretty" Kris gushed as I came out.

"Gee thanks. Don't expect me to look like this more often" I said.

"Oh I know and at least you're not popping your cleavage" she said. I looked over myself one last time before I grabbed the pie and headed out the door with Kris.

Over at the place, it was quite a turn out. Music was playing while some people danced, ate and chatted. I mostly stayed with Kris and Luke. I decided not to mention whatever happened with Luke a few weeks ago. I don't want to start anything and I'm assuming he won't either.

I looked over few times across my shoulder in case I saw something out of the blue. Well, so far nothing out of the ordinary. I think it's making Kris worry a little but I told her everything was fine. At least for now.

I looked over awhile later and sure enough, there was Jason and Hoyt coming towards us.

"Well, well, don't you look extra pretty tonight?" Hoyt said.

"Now now leave my girl alone. Jill you look, wow" he said.

"For once, I made Jason speechless" I joked, giving him a wink. "Oh come on, don't expect me to dress up like this after tonight for awhile."

"You look fine sis. It wouldn't kill you once in awhile" Kris said.

I felt a tug on my hand and saw that it was Jason pulling on it. "Dance with me" he said.

"You think that's a good idea? I've never seen you dance" I replied.

"Same here" Hoyt said giving him a look.

"Well it's a first for everything" he said, pulling my out of my seat.

"Fine" I said, giving in. We walked over towards the dance floor and he held me at almost arms length, but not too far from one another.

"This feels nice" I said.

"You think? I've never seen you dance before" Jason said.

"Look who's talking and I do dance. Just back home I did go to bars and some parties" I said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't picture you doing that the bar part yeah and the party girl I don't know" he said.

I rolled my eyes playfully at his comment. What shocked me next was that he pulled me a bit closer to his body and our bodies almost touched one another. I could smell the cologne that was on him.

Our eyes met and I could feel the intensity that was going on between us. It wasn't bad or anything. For some weird reason, it just felt right.

"You mind if I had to use the restroom quick?" I asked as the song was finishing up.

"Yeah, it's no problem" he replied. I gave him a quick smile and walked towards the place. I got in the bathroom and took care of myself. When I was done with that, I stared at myself in the bathroom for a good minute.

"It's okay Jill. Don't act like an idiot. It's not like he's going to kiss you or anything" I said to myself in the mirror.

I looked over myself one more time before I headed towards outside. When I was heading towards the dining area, I heard three women talking loudly and I couldn't help but stop short when I heard my name. I hid behind the wall and listened in on the conversation.

"I think that Jill girl is very sweet" one woman said.

"Oh please, for some reason I don't trust her" the other one said.

"Maxine you just haven't met her" she said.

"I know what I mean and I've seen her. She looks like she wants to get into bed with anyone" the third woman said.

"Why must you be so judgmental?"

"Because, ever since my son went to be with that fang banger, I wouldn't trust anyone else who would want to become one of them" Maxine said.

"That doesn't mean you should have to be mean to the Shepherds."

"I'm not mean to Kris. It's the younger one I should be worried about" she said.

I quietly slipped out of the bar, with anger and upset rushing all over my body. Who the hell did she think she was? She had no idea who I was but who can she to judge? I walked over by Kris and grabbed my bag.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked.

"For a walk. I can't be here right now" I replied.

"What happened? It wasn't Jason, was it?"

"No it wasn't maybe you should ask the old gossip girls" I said snidely over at them who came out awhile later. I felt my sister's eyes on me as I walked away and not to mention another pair of eyes on me as well.

I didn't know how long I was sitting here or been here for that matter. My legs was still hanging over the dock, my shoes already off and almost touching the water.

I cried my eyes out for the way that tonight went. I cried for my sister and my dad for going through his cancer for the past few years. Ugh, life sucks and you know it.

It felt quiet and peaceful here. No worries, no noise. No nothing. Just utter peace and quiet. I breathed in the scent of the warm summer before breathing it out. I didn't know for a fact that all of this was going to happen. I wonder what would happen when I go back home.

"I figured you would be here" a voice said. I looked up and to my shock; it was Jason who was behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting up from my spot.

"Kris got worried and she told me where you went. I thought that you ditched me" he replied.

"No, I didn't. I just, well, never mind" I said.

"Were you crying?" he asked.

"No I wasn't" I replied a bit too quickly.

"Was it about Hoyt's mother?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"Don't listen to her. She's just always been that way" he said.

"She doesn't even know me and I don't know her but why is this affecting me so badly?" I asked with a little shaking in my voice.

"Hey, come here" he said grabbing my arm. "Something's been bothering you lately. I tried to get it out of my sister and your sister but I had to find out from you."

I nodded as I grabbed my shoes. "Come on let's head back to my place and you can tell me there" he said, grabbing my hand. He then led me to his truck which wasn't parked far from here. We got in the truck and we drove to his house.

I've never been there so I don't know what to expect. All I know is that I better tell Jason what was going on.

**A/n: Sorry this took late to update. I had my first tests of the semester and work was giving me a lot of hours so I didn't have a chance to update. I promise to update hopefully next week. **

**Stick around for the next chapter. Maybe a steamy scene will come in play? We'll see!**

**Thanks or the alerts I've been getting! Don't forget to review! Just click on the green button. You know you want to. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	11. Some Revelations

**Disclaimer: For like the thousandth time I don't own True Blood. Geez, I only own Jill and her family isn't that enough for you guys?**

**Chapter 11**

**Jill POV**

"So tell me" Jason said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked warily.

"I want to know what's been bothering you lately" he replied. We were both sitting on his couch in his house awhile later. It was only a two bedroom small house but it had a home feel to it despite that he and Hoyt live together since Hoyt moved out of his house.

I looked down at my hands, contemplating on whether or not to tell him. On one hand, he would find out from me rather than someone one else. On the other hand, if I tell him, god knows what would happen.

I felt his finger go underneath my chin and my eyes met with his. "It's okay to tell me" he said.

I took a deep breath and got myself comfortable on his couch. "When I was starting college, my dad had a cough. I didn't really think of it at the time since it was a flu that was going around and he may have gotten it at work. But then a few days went by and it was still there. He went to the doctors for some tests."

"And…"

"One day I came home from school, my dad had the saddest look on his face. It was like when the day my mom left us only this was different. I asked him what was wrong and he said that the tests came back saying that there was a lump on his lung and they ran a biopsy for it. He told me he had stage two of lung cancer." I said.

"Oh Jill…"

I nodded before I continued on, "He went for chemo treatments at first but the treatments always got harder and Dad got sicker. I juggled school and going to his appointments and it became too much well in my dad's and my aunt and uncle's eyes. One time I overslept and almost missed my midterm the day after one of his treatments. One night, my aunt and uncle sat me down that night and told me that despite me juggling everything, they want me to focus on the semester and they were going to handle dad and his treatments."

"Your dad is okay, right?" he asked.

"He went for his follow up couple weeks ago and his tests showed no traces of cancer thank god" I replied. "But telling Kris about dad was hard because he didn't want to worry her either. But I had to tell her and he knew."

"I'm so sorry" Jason said.

I gave him a sad half smile before I got up from the couch. I tried to hold back the tears that were coming out of my eyes. A few of them made their way down my face. I turned back and saw that Jason was coming towards me and grabbed my arm lightly and led me back towards the couch, which turned into him holding me in his arms.

"I couldn't imagine you had to go through that all by yourself" he said, rubbing my head lightly.

"My Dad didn't want Kris to worry for some reason" I said. "When I told her, she couldn't believe it that I never told her but when she and my dad talked one night, she somewhat understood why he never told her."

I sighed and I sat up looking at Jason. "Now that I got Luke supposedly threatening my life and I can't even tell my sister, I don't know what to do" I said.

"Hey, you listen here. I won't let anything bad happen to you" he said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because, when I first saw you, I knew that there was something about you that I need to know and see for myself. I promise you Jill, that nothing will come near you and certainly not in my watch" he said with quite the determination in his voice.

The next thing I did was probably the most shocking towards us. I leaned in a pressed my lips onto his. I don't know what the hell possessed me to do it, but I was sitting on the couch, kissing Jason. We pulled away after a second and he looked shocked like a bat flew out of hell.

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know why I did that, I'll go" I said, getting my shoes and my bag and got up from the couch. I headed towards the door and out of the house. I wasn't even a full two feet away when I heard movement in the house and running feet.

I spun around and saw that Jason cupped his hands around my face and crashed his lips onto mine. I dropped my stuff and kissed back. His tongue was trying to make his way into my lips. My lips refused at first but temptations gave in and I had my fingers running through his hair as my legs wrapped around his waist.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his and we were breathing heavily against each other.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Unless you think this is a bad idea" he said.

"Jason, it's not that I don't want you it's just well, I haven't been in a relationship and I'm afraid of getting hurt" I said, sliding off of him.

"We can try and take it slow if you want" he suggested.

"I'd like that, though it'll freak Kris out" I said.

Later that night, Jason wanted me to stay the night at his place. I was unsure at first but he told me that Hoyt was going to be with Jessica. She's also a vampire but a newbie vampire that lives with Bill. That is a long story which I'll explain some other time.

I was laying on his bed just getting off the phone with Kris, letting her know what was going on and reassuring her at least ten times that I was okay.

I stared up at the ceiling letting my mind go on and about. I didn't know what I was getting into now but whatever it was, I was ready for it.

"You okay?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah" I said, sitting up. "The hell you got there?"

"Kris dropped them off while you changed. She said she'll see you tomorrow" he replied.

"Was she going home with Luke?" I asked.

"Probably I didn't see him with her so it could be either way" he said, sitting on the bed across from me.

"I don't know but as long as he doesn't do anything to her, it'll be fine" I said. I tried to stifle a yawn but it failed as I yawned.

"You need some rest" he said soothing out my hair.

"That's what happened when I got volunteered to make a damn pie for them. Ugh, it's not fun" I said, leaning back on the bed. The next thing I knew, I fell fast asleep.

I woke up sometime during the night. I reached over and grabbed my phone as I lit up the screen, which read 2:42am. I groaned softly before putting my head back on the pillow. I noticed that an arm was wrapped around my waist. I looked over slightly, only to see Jason fast asleep next to me. Luckily our clothes were still on.

I got up slowly and quietly out of bed. I made my way into the living as I put on the little light on. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water. I took a sip out of it and stared out of the window.

Just as I was going to finish up, I saw something out of the corner of my eye moving outside. I put the glass on the counter as I made my way towards the front door. I opened it up quietly and despite best efforts, closed it without making a sound.

I headed down the steps since I was wearing one of Jason's t-shirts and a pair of shorts and nothing on my feet, the weather has turned a bit cooler since the summer has been halfway finished. I headed over towards the bush where I saw a dark figure going down in the woods slowly.

Without any better judgment, I ran after it. Through the woods, my feet endured the dirt and whatever it was on the ground. I got to a clearing and saw nothing. I was catching my breath and I looked around to see if anything or anyone was around.

Just when I was about to head back, I saw something white flash before me and I was brought up against a tree, trying to catch my breath.

"L-Let go of me, please!" I breathed out.

"What are you doing out here?" the guy asked me. He had dark hair and was extremely pale. He showed his fangs which widen my eyes in horror. "Did Eric send you out here?"

"W-Who the hell is Eric?" I asked, hoping that someone would come by.

He loosened his grip on me and I leaned back against the tree, catching my breath.

"My apologies ma'am I thought you were one of Eric's henchmen" he said.

"No biggie, just next time, give fair warning" I said.

"You should head back to Jason's house. He could be worried sick" he said looking around for this Eric person.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"I am seeing his sister after all" he replied, turning towards me. "My name's Bill Compton and I'm assuming you're the new visitor in town."

Well I'll be damned.

**A/n: Finally Bill makes his scene! So did the others but you get what I meant. **

**Sorry for a day late. School has been keeping me busy lately and I'm prepping for the Comic Con this weekend! I don't think anyone from True Blood will be there but I'm still excited to go!**

**Don't forget to review! A lot of questions will be answered in time as this story progress.**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89 **


	12. Am I being Watched?

**Disclaimer: No I don't own True Blood. I do however; own the DVDs, two shirts and the book series. Oh yeah and not to mention Jill and her family**

**Chapter 12**

**Jill**

"So you're the vampire my sister was telling me about" I said.

"You are correct now you never told me who you are" he said.

"Well, I'm Jill, Kris's sister" I introduced myself.

"I've heard about you" he stated.

"Really? If you did hear about me, then why did you attack me?" I asked.

"It's complicated" he replied.

"How is it complicated? You thought that I was working for this Eric Northman whoever the hell he is and somehow this is related to something going on whichever the case may be" I said.

"You have a god point" Bill said.

"So whatever it is, could affect this town, right?" I asked.

"Depends. I'm not too sure but right now" he said.

"Does Sookie know you're out here?" Bingo.

He looked at me for a minute before he answered me. "She's working a late shift over at her job. She should be off soon" he said.

"Well today was that cookout thing at the job. Let's just say that it was nice up until the town's gossipers started in on me" I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"It's nothing really but I'm fine though" I replied.

"You should head back. Jason is going to worry about you" he said after he was quiet.

"Yeah, well, nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you when it's dark out eventually" I said.

"You best be safe now" he said. I nodded and I headed off in the direction I came from. I took one last look but Bill disappeared a second later. I stood there for awhile before I headed back into the woods.

The night became darker as I continued to walk. It did leave me to wonder a few things. So far this town has becoming a little bit weird. The vampires I can try to handle but Luke I was unsure. But he was the farthest thing from my mind.

Now that there might be some new evil in town, I don't even know what to think.

I crept into the house sometime later. I closed the door quietly and headed towards the kitchen again. I was going to empty out my water, when I saw the kitchen light go on. I spun around only to meet with a worried and relieved Jason.

"There you are, where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I-um, well there was something outside so I went to check it out" I replied.

"And did you find whatever it was?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Jill, you scared me half to death, I thought that you went home or someone took you" he said, walking towards me and putting an arm around my shoulders, leading me back into the room.

"Sorry, I was only getting water when I heard the noise. I didn't really mean to scare you" I said.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"Did I mention that I met Bill" I said meekly.

"You did what?" he asked incredulously.

"It wasn't on purpose; he was out there looking for something. It may have to do with Eric Northman, who's the other vampire here. He scared me at first, he actually thought that I was working for Eric but after I told him, he was okay, I guess" I explained.

"He didn't…"

"Suck on my blood? Does it look like he did?" I said, showing my bare neck.

"You're right but you can't sneak off at night like that."

"Why the hell not?" I asked defensively, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because they're dangerous people out there. People that are vampires that kill people and there are other people who are just as insane out there. I don't want you getting hurt and you know that" he said.

"You have a point there" I said.

"I know and besides, Kris would kill me if something happened to you" he said. I rolled my eyes as I went into his room. He followed me in and we both got in his bed together.

"We are taking this thing whatever it is between us, slow, right?" I asked.

"As slow as it needs to be" he replied.

The water was pouring down on me in the shower the next morning. I must've fallen asleep as soon as I hit the pillow again. I had my eyes closed as I did the normal routine in the shower.

"Are you almost done in there?" Jason asked through the door. So much for peace and quiet.

"Almost" I shouted through the door. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I don't know why, but I felt bad that I'm using the guys' shower but Jason told me it was okay since now me and him are slowly starting a relationship together.

I was wrapping myself in the towel and I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I was brushing my teeth and rinsing out my mouth when I cleared the steam off the mirror. When I looked up, I could've sworn that I saw Luke. I yelped and spun around, but no one was there.

"Jill? Are you alright?" Jason asked frantically.

"It's nothing, it's um, just a spider that scared me that's all" I said. I was catching my breath until it went to normal.

What the hell was that about?

I finished brushing my hair and taking a last look over at my outfit. It wasn't too bad since I was wearing a dark green tank top with the spaghetti straps and a pair of jeans along with sneakers.

"No spiders in my room right?" Jason asked as I came out. I saw that he was wearing a white button up and a pair of khakis along with a pair of old boots.

"Oh shut up" I said.

"I didn't know you were afraid of them" he said.

"I wasn't afraid. I was surprised. You would be too" I said. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and Jason came down to sit next to me.

"Nah I aint afraid of anything" he said.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly before leaning in to kiss me. "That was for this morning" he said.

"Touché" I said before returning the kiss. We were in a make out session in minutes. I crawled on to his body as he leaned back into the cushions. I almost unbuttoned his shirt when the front door flew open.

"Whoa, whoa" I heard Hoyt's voice out of nowhere. I pulled away from Jason and felt my face flush a thousand shades of red.

"When did you get back?" Jason asked.

"Just now, I spent the night over at Jessica's" he replied.

"And Bill was there?"

"No he was out for the evening, I'm assuming at your sister's place during the night" he replied.

"I should um, head out" I said.

"You don't have to leave" Hoyt said.

"Well I want to see if the mechanic was back. I didn't get a chance to go back there since a few weeks ago" I said.

"I can drive you there if you want" Jason suggested.

"I'll be fine" I said. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Jason nodded as I kissed him goodbye and said goodbye to Hoyt. I headed outside the house and took one last look at the direction I took when I went down into that clearing.

Something was out there. Whoever it was or whatever, it was starting to worry me a little.

I shook my head and walked off back to Kris's house.

**A/n: Phew, I made it just in time to update!**

**Next chapter will be filled with drama and more mysteries. Can't give it away now, can I?**

**I did go to Comic Con in the city this past Sunday and I got to meet Michelle Forbes and got her autograph! She's nice in person and from what my friend told me, she had fun working on True Blood. **

**Give a review while you're here please? I like to know what you guys think!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	13. A Disturbing Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood; I only own Jill and her family. That's it. **

**Chapter 13**

**Jill POV**

"So Dad, did you get your results back?" I asked, as I was heading towards the mechanic shop.

"Yeah, the doctor said that everything looks fine and I should go back in two weeks to get the all clear to travel and see you girls" he replied.

"That's good, I'll let Kris know unless you already told her" I offered.

"You can tell her and honey, your school called" he said.

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah and your counselor said that some of your classes got cancelled" he said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Only two but she said you can either reschedule them at a different day and time or wait until next semester to fill it up again" he said.

"Oh geez so I'm going to have three classes?" I said.

"Afraid so, but at least you still got the others" he said.

"True" I said. "I'll let you go and we'll touchdown later."

"Alright, love you kid and tell Kris I said hi" he said.

"Will do" I said and I hung up. I groaned loudly at nothing since, well, I was practically in the middle of nowhere. This surely sucks.

I decided to walk towards the shop since I knew where it was. I wanted to know what was going on with my car. I mean it's been almost weeks since I've heard it. Then again, which reminds me, I need to let Jason know the total of the repairs.

I got to the shop and only saw that it was deserted. Huh, that's strange. I walked up to the door and saw a little sign that said 'Be back in half hour.' I looked at my time which said 2:14pm. The time that was left was 1:30pm. This was strange. Not only that, but I saw the tow truck in front of the shop.

I took a peak in the garage window and sure enough, my car was there; only without the windshield. I saw that there was a new one leaning against the counter behind my car.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. No one answered.

I walked towards the side of the garage where I noticed something unusual. I saw a dark red spot on the ground almost a few feet away from me. I walked towards it and knelt down to get a closer looked. I tapped on it and saw that little bits of it came on my finger. It looked like blood which ran my own blood cold.

I looked up and saw that there was more blood ahead. I walked up slowly, my breath slow but steady. I didn't know what I was being prepared for. Either a dead body or something far worse. Then again, I wasn't sure what was worse than a dead body.

I came across the back of the garage which only has deep woods in the back. I looked around and saw that I couldn't find anything. I was walking backwards when my foot felt something and I fell backwards. I landed on my butt and looked around to see what I tripped over. I didn't see anything until I saw the blood on my sneakers.

What I saw next was something that I don't think that I would ever forget. I looked over and saw that there was a dead body in front of me. It looked like one of the workers from the mechanic shop only now it looked like there was blood everywhere and I couldn't tell whether or not that there were guts and his eyes were open, with no life left and his mouth opened ajar.

I looked in horror and scrambled to get up. I got up and it looked like he's been murdered. I didn't know what to do. I ran back up to the front of the placed, hoping that someone was around.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. I looked around frantically and hoping that anyone would come. I tried to grab my phone but my shaky hands couldn't dial the police.

I ran inside which was unlocked somehow and found a phone and dialed the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's a dead body out back" I shrieked into the phone.

"Calm down ma'am, can you at least tell me your location?" she asked calmly.

"Over at the mechanic shop um, at the um corner of" I said, trying to calm down while I was looking for the address. "Here it is. 142 Garland Ave."

"The police are on their way" she said.

There was lights around and chaos. I stood behind the police line as the sheriffs were investigating the place. The coroner came not too long ago to examine the body.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything else?" Sheriff Bud Dearborne asked.

"For the thousandth time I didn't" I said in a monotone voice.

"I know that this is difficult right now but something like this doesn't happened too often, ever since the vampires came around" he said.

"You think a vampire has something to do with this?" I asked.

"We can't confirm that at this time" he replied.

I nodded mutely as I saw the body being wrapped up and put on the stretcher. As I was watching it being wheeled away, I couldn't help but wonder if this would start something up. Me, being the lonely girl who only wanted to know about her car, finds a dead body.

"Well, from what Spencer said, he was dead for about an hour or so before she came here" Andy Bellefleur said. "It looked like he was stabbed to death, though we won't know until the full autopsy results. Shepherd, you can go now."

I nodded at them, before I started to head off. I saw Kris's car come around and she stopped the car and jumped out.

"Ho my god, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine, it's just, well, you know" I replied.

"I see that but I can't imagine that this scared you" she said.

"Try more like disturbed" I said.

"Come on, let's get you out of here, you were given the okay to leave, right?" she asked.

"Yeah well they said whoever it was, got killed an hour before I showed up" I replied.

I wanted to stay at the house after we got back. I couldn't help but get that picture of the poor victim out of my mind. Kris told me that it was one of the worker's Evan would got killed by something totally unknown.

Kris tried to calm me down once we got back. It did help but I couldn't help but look out the window almost every hour if something was to come after us. She told me that I should go in her room and relax for awhile.

So here I am, with a book in hand that I bought while I had a shopping day with Kris and trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I got off the bed and walked over towards her window. It was already getting dark and I didn't want to risk going out towards the lake.

Just when I was going to turn away, I saw out of the corner of my eye a human figure standing far from where I was looking. I couldn't see clearly on whom it was, but who the hell was standing outside like a freaking peeping Tom?

I was going to go tell Kris when she herself, opened up the door.

"Hey, um, Jason's here. He wants to see you" she said.

"Did you let him in?"

"He's in the living room" she replied.

"Um, yeah I'll be out in a minute" I said. She nodded and went down the hallway. I walked back towards the window only to see that the figure was gone.

"Hey" he said, coming in. "You alright?"

"As I'll ever be" I replied as he came over and held me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You didn't see anyone when you were coming into the house?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause I think I saw someone outside just now" I replied, pulling away.

"And you didn't say anything to Kris?"

"She came in to let me know you were here" I replied, closing the door and sitting on her bed. "Whoever it was out there could've killed Evan."

"Not to mention scaring you" he said a bit darkly.

"Jason, we don't know whoever it is that they're coming after me. It could be nothing" I assured him. Obviously it didn't work too well on him.

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"I don't know Jason. I don't know how to even respond to this and I'm scared enough tonight after what happened today. I'm a bit scared right now so don't you even start" I said.

He stood there stunned at my little rant before sitting down on the bed and grabbed my hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, remember that" he said before he kissed the back of my hands.

"I know" I said softly. Just then, a soft knock came on the door. I looked up and I saw that Kris came in.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked.

I looked at Jason and I knew that maybe I should tell her on what has been going on just now.

**A/n: Hey guys I've updated on schedule holy crap! Well I should've waited until I got out of class since it's near 12:30am and I have a test tomorrow. Oh well.**

**How will Kris handle the news that just happened? Will everything be okay for the two sisters? What else is going to happen next? All will be revealed in time. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for your alerts/favs and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89 **


	14. With a Little Help from my Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, I only own Jill, her family and any other characters I made up.**

**Chapter 14**

**Jill **

"Kris was there anyone outside when you let Jason in?" I asked.

"I don't think so, why?" she replied.

"Before Jason came in, there was someone out your window" I said slowly, looking down at the comforter.

"You're telling me this now?" she asked.

"I was going to but then you came in to tell me about Jason being here" I replied.

"Did you get a good look at him at least?"

"He was tall obviously and I didn't get a good look at his face" I replied.

"I need to call the police" she said going to leave the room.

"Kris, what good will that do? The sheriff's already got a murder on their hands to investigate and they're not going to believe us anyways" I said.

"I don't know. Has this happened before?"

"Only this time, I swear" I replied.

She looked at me sadly before sitting down on the bed next to me. "This town has already gotten crazy with everything going on. But I want you to stay clear of them, okay? Dad would kill me if something happened" she said.

"You got nothing to worry about and besides Dad called, his results came out fine today" I said.

"That's good, shit, let me call him quick" she said getting up and leaving the room. I sighed heavily and leaned back on the bed.

"That went well" I said.

"Better than nothing, right?" he said sitting next to me.

I shrugged as I looked at him in his deep brown eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on to mine. We started kissing not long afterwards for awhile.

"Do you really want to try and dry hump me while my sister is down the hall?" I asked.

"Well, it's not like she's going to walk in, unless she wants to" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes before smacking him the shoulder.

"What did I say?" he asked.

The next morning, I was woken up to someone bouncing on the bed. I looked up after opening my one eye to see my sister, yes that's right. My twenty-six year old sister, bouncing on her bed.

"Why the hell are you doing that?"I asked.

"What? I can't come in and cheer up my baby sister?" she asked mockingly.

"I can see that but why at oh I don't know" I said looking over at the alarm clock, "9:15am?"

"Because you and me are having sisters day" she replied.

"I didn't know there was a holiday" I said. I was still half asleep and I need an hour to wake up.

"No silly. You and me are hanging out today and later on, Jason is taking over the evening" she said.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, before he came to see you actually. Jill trust me after what you experienced yesterday, no one shouldn't have to go through what you did last night but there isn't anything we could've done to stop it, right?" she said.

"You do have a point, I mean it's not like it happens every day. Does it?"

She didn't answer me so I kind of figured that I got my answer. I got ready for the day, grabbing my blue and white striped tank top and a pair of capris along with my black flip flops and went towards the bathroom to get changed.

"Where did you get that top?" Kris asked me.

"At the mall back home" I replied.

"Looks cute on you" she said.

"Thanks, so big sister, what are these plans you concocted for today?"

"Mall day and lunch, maybe if we have time some manicures" she said.

"I like that" I said. I'm not a big fan of manicures but I do get them done mostly during the summer. Nothing too fancy but very simple manicures that weren't always expensive. I do like girly stuff but I do act like a tomboy half the time.

"So how are things with you and Luke?" I asked while we were outside of a small restaurant outside of town.

"They're alright" she replied non chanlantly.

"So you two aren't thinking about marriage or anything?"

"I think I'm going to hold off on it. I mean, I do want to get married but I mean I want him and I to take it slow for awhile before making that big commitment" she said.

"I get what you're saying" I said. So my sister wasn't ready for marriage just yet. Take that Luke!

"Yeah so what about you and Jason?"

Damnit. She was going to find out eventually. "Well me and Jason are starting a new level of the relationship. We did kiss two nights ago" I admitted.

"Really? Oh Jill" she said almost excitedly.

"Geez make a scene why don't you?" I said, looking around hoping no one looked over.

"Come on my little sister had her first kiss. Not to mention in her first relationship. Is it your first, right?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes playfully before sticking a piece of chicken in my mouth and chewing it. "Of course, I did dated back home but you know how the guys were there" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess but you know how men are" she said.

"Agree" I said.

I borrowed Kris' car for tonight since I was meeting up with Jason at Merlotte's for out night out together. I got to the place and got out of the car, locking it tight. I went inside and saw that Sam was working the bar tonight.

"Jason still not here yet?" I asked.

"Nope I don't see him around, I'll get Jessica to hold a table for you two" he replied.

"Okay, thanks" I said as I headed towards the ladies room. I went in quick to fix up myself before Jason came since he had to freshen up from work and all. I was getting out of the bathroom when I heard a voice that I wished I didn't want to here.

"Well, well look who we have here" Luke's voice rang out.

I turned slowly and my face dropped when I saw him. Great, can this night get any worse?

"You should know that Kris isn't here" I sneered.

"I know that, I can't just come here you know it's a free country" he said cockily.

"Look, if you just get out of my way, we won't have any problems now would we?" I asked.

"Listen Shepherd, I wouldn't even try to do anything funny towards me" he threatened.

"What are you going to do about it? Go to your minister or reverend whoever is your leader?" I asked snidely.

Before he said anything else, Jason's voice interrupted us.

"Hey what's going on here?" I spun around and saw Jason standing there looking like he wanted to kick Luke's ass. Well, I wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Nothing Stackhouse, we were just catching up" Luke replied.

I was so close to scoffing off at that comment. But I didn't feel like making the situation even worse than it is. Luke gave me one last hard look before he went back out on to the floor. I leaned against the wall, letting out a breath.

"Hey, you alright?" Jason asked me.

"I am now that you're here" I replied as he pulled me close and planting a kiss on my lips.

"Now that bastard is gone, let's have dinner. I heard that we got a table" he said.

"Yeah" I said as we walked towards our table.

**A/n: I know I'm a week late just dealing with RL things but they've simmered down. The school and work thing…not so much. **

**So I'm here nearing 1am and updating while I have to sleep for school and work afterwards. Be glad that I am updating. **

**I'll try to update next week. Until then, leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	15. A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I only own Jill and her family and this plot. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 15**

**Jill POV**

Jason and I went over towards the lake after we ate. I got admit today was what I needed. I didn't hear anything else about the murder so far but at least I wasn't a suspect.

"You're quiet tonight" he said.

"I like quiet sometimes" I said staring out into the lake.

"But sometimes, quiet does go very well with talking" he said pulling me close to him.

"I know but I don't know I have this feeling something else is suppose to happen" I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling that's all" I replied.

"You got nothing to worry about" he assured me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know you. You can handle whatever something comes along, you just need a few people to help you along" he replied.

"Jason Stackhouse has words of wisdom" I said jokingly as he pulled me into a kiss. The kiss got deepened more as he leaned back on to the ground. I was close to unbuttoning his shirt when an idea popped into my head.

I pulled away from him and he looked at me questioning as I started to pull out my cell phone and my money.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We are going for a midnight swim" I replied as I took of my top which I was wearing a black and blue bra.

"I don't have a bathing suit" he said warily.

"You don't need a bathing suit. You can go either with your underwear or no underwear" I said slyly.

"Jill you little minx" he said unbuttoning his shirt.

"What can I say? It's me" I said shrugging as I took off my capris which now showing me in my bra and underwear.

"Come on, live a little" I said smiling. He chuckled as he took off his shirt. My jaw must've dropped since I felt it dropped as I saw Jason's abs. Holy crap on icicles those were some abs he has. No wonder girls must've find him attracted then.

"Enjoying the preview?" he asked, taking me out of my daydream.

"What? Um, well, I, um" I stammered as he smiled. "Shut up."

"You loved it and you know it."

"Well how do you know?" I asked.

"Come on Jill, you can't resist this" he said pointing towards his abs. I let out a laugh as he came over and pulled me towards him.

"Okay fine, you called me out, I do happen to like them, happy?" I admitted.

"Good cause if you didn't, then I wouldn't be able to do this" he said as his lips crashed into mine. I didn't know what I was backing into but the next time I knew, I was falling backwards and instead of Jason pulling me up, I somehow managed to pull him down and we both ended up in the lake.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Jason I'm fine I know how to swim" I replied. "I hope your cell phone wasn't in your pocket."

"No it's in the truck."

"Why would you leave it there?" I asked.

"In case we would do something like this" he replied.

"But what if someone calls you and it's an emergency?" I asked.

"Why would there be any emergency?"

"Well, with everything that's happened, I wasn't sure whether or not someone you know, I'm just saying" I said.

He nodded before we continued to swim around for awhile before I spoke up again.

"You know what I found out today" I said.

"What?"

"I found out that Kris isn't ready for marriage just yet" I said a bit too excitedly.

"And that's a good thing why?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes before I swam towards him. "Remember when I told you on how Luke is like obsessed with marrying my sister?"

"Yeah does she know about that?"

"Not exactly but she did tell me that she's not ready to be married just yet" I said.

"So you're excited about that?"

"A little I mean I would love to see my sister married but to someone else. Something about him I don't know seems way off" I said.

"Well whatever it is" he said, pulling me towards him; "it'll work out for the best."

I hope he was right on that.

"So when does your car get fixed?" Kris asked in the early afternoon the next day.

"They called and as soon as I get a price, I'm heading over to Jason's so he can help pay for it" I replied.

"At least he is willing to help pay for the damages" she said.

"Half of it, we negotiated it" I corrected her. She nodded as she finished p eating breakfast.

"So I'm meeting you at Sookie's house tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah I need to get a few things and arrange school and what not" I replied.

"Okay I'll see you when I get out of work" she said as she walked out of the house. I noticed that she seemed a bit happier since last night. I guess my news on me and Jason starting to date has helped out I guess.

I called Dad this morning only to receive his answering machine. I didn't really think nothing of it only maybe he either hanging out with his brother who was my Uncle Ray or probably outside enjoying the weather.

I wonder if he was planning that surprise trip he was telling me about. As far as I know, he my uncle and aunt were flying with him and renting a car to come down to Kris' place. May part of this was not to tell Kris. She would be so happy to see Dad.

I got ready for my day and headed out the door.

I stopped by the house before I went over to meet up with everyone. I managed to keep my schedule for this coming semester the same though I was without the two classes, but I would make them up next semester.

I finally got the price of the damage to my car since I ran into Larry in town since he was heading towards Evan's wake. I do feel for the guy, having to lose his co worker in a horrible way.

I went towards the bathroom to freshen up a bit. As I was making my ways toward the counter to get my bag, Kris' house phone began to ring. I looked over at it, contemplating on whether or not I should answer it. Against my judgment, which I have a feeling I would regret at some point in my life; I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi is Krista there?"_

"Um, no she's not in right now, I could take a message for her if you like" I replied.

"_Oh it's okay I can wait until she gets home, but thanks for the offer Jill." _

Hold up. How does she know my name? "Um, I don't want to come off as rude but how on earth did you know my name?" I asked.

"_Oh gee how could I be so rude my name is Sarah Newlin and my husband is the reverend Steve at the fellowship down here in Dallas, Luke has told me so much about you" _

"Oh really, and what does your church want with my sister?" I asked.

"_Well, Luke has planned on marrying your sister since they both met up again and he wanted me to talk to her to get to know her and maybe she might want to move in with the congregation once she's married and all." _

"This has to be a joke, my sister never told me about moving, she's been here for a few years" I said. This couldn't be happening, could it?

"_Well I can assure you that maybe she hasn't told you just yet but I have a feeling she will soon" _

"Look, Sarah, my sister isn't moving anytime soon and if she was to share something big like this, then she would be telling me and my Dad first off so if you don't like it then you can go straight back where you came from" I said before hanging up the phone furiously.

I shook my head as I felt this hurt and anger feeling going on. This couldn't be true, right?

I had to figure this out as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house, hopefully to get some answers.

**A/n: Okay so I've managed to get this out while I'm trying to type up a paper for my sociology class. Not fun at all. **

**So what will happen now? Stick around as these two have a let's say possible fall out and someone close to them will leave their lives forever. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	16. Falling Out

**Disclaimer: No I don't own True Blood; they belong to HBO and the genius Alan Ball. I only own Jill and her family so yea. **

**Chapter 16**

**Jill POV**

I didn't know what to do as I was making my way to Sookie's house. I had so many feelings going on that I didn't know which one to go on.

This whole thing sucks right now.

I want to call Dad about it but he doesn't know that Kris and Luke are a couple, let alone friends. So much for that plan going right out the window. I groaned loudly that not even a squirrel would hear me.

I got to Sookie's house awhile later. I saw Tara's, Jason's and Kris' cars outside her house. I stood at the driveway for god knows how long. I don't want to start anything tonight but at the same time, I want to know what the hell is going on.

Why must this be so damn confusing?

I took a deep breath as I walked towards her house with shaky legs. I went to go knock on her door when it opened up on me. I saw Jason there and he had a smile on his face as he saw me. I pulled him out of the doorway and closed it.

He tried to make a move on me but I pushed him away. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sarah Newlin called" I replied. "She was wondering where Kris was and when she was going to join her husband's church."

"What?" he said incredulously.

"Please tell me you didn't know about this" I said.

"Of course not! I did know Sarah though" he admitted.

"How? You didn't, well, sleep with her, did you?" I asked.

"Well, it's complicated" he said.

"Complicated? How the fuck is it complicated? Did you had a thing for her?" I asked furiously.

"Keep it down and no it was the other way around" he replied.

I looked at him like I was a deer in headlights. "The reverend's wife, hit on you?" I asked.

He nodded as a confirmation. "That I wasn't expecting" I said.

"I didn't think you would take it well" he said.

"Well I am curious about that happened, but right now, I need to find out what the hell is going on" I said as I was making my way towards inside the house but Jason stopped me.

"What do you plan on doing anyways?" he asked.

"I have no idea" I replied as I went in.

I actually did have no idea myself.

Throughout the night, it went fine. It was me, my sister, Jason, his sister and Bill believe it or not. Kris was in shock about the way Bill and I met. But she took it fine after I explained the story.

I was sitting in the living room, just staring out the window while the others were outside talking. I was trying to prepare on how I was going to talk to Kris. She could be mad or confused about the situation. Sometimes I even question myself why did I even come down here in the first place. I did want to see my sister but I knew now that I should've called first.

Then again, she has been so great about the whole thing that I didn't know how to react. She was the same sister I knew for twenty four years but then again, there were some things I didn't know about.

"There you are" I heard her voice. "I was wondering when you were going to join us."

"I'll be out there but, um, can we talk, just sister to sister?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied as she took a seat across from me on the couch.

"Did you ever want me and Dad to visit?" I asked.

"Jill, you know how many times I thought about having you two down for a week, just to be like the old days but things were happening down here and it was a bad time to call" she replied.

"Oh" I said.

"But you know what? I'm so glad you came down here. I've been missing you guys a lot lately and well, I did wanted to plan a trip in the fall" she said.

"Really? You would go for it?" I asked.

"Of course I knew Dad would be over the moon to see me" she replied.

"Well you are his oldest daughter" I said.

"And yet, you're still the baby" she teased. I rolled my eyes as we both giggled.

"A Sarah Newlin called before I came here" I said.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"You don't know her? She said she knows from since Luke told her" I said.

"What? I don't believe it" she said. "I can't believe that asshole told her about me I mean we're hardly dating lately because he's been too damn busy."

"She also said that you were going to be part of their congregation" I said. She stopped short of her rant and suddenly became quiet.

"Tell me it isn't true" I pleaded.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "This was before you came down here" she said.

I stood up and walked over towards the fire place. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I forgot about it with you being here and finding out about Dad, I meant to call her and tell her no" she said. "Jill you got to believe me."

I spun around and I don't know why, but there was some anger that came up in my body. "I don't know. You've been hardly in my life for the past three years since you moved here. College, I understood you were busy but then the calls and the emails stopped. I thought you died until you've sent cards for my birthdays and Christmas. How can you keep this from me?" I asked angrily.

"Oh really, what about when Dad got sick you couldn't even pick up a phone to call me? He's my dad too" she said angrily now.

"I told you it was hard for me to do, Krista! You don't know what it was like to take care of him and deal with him being sick from the treatments. He was getting weaker as the treatments went along. You don't know because you hardly cared since Mom left us" I yelled.

"Who was there to be your mother figured besides Aunt Sue growing up? Me. Who was there for you when you got stood up from a date or complained to me on how it went? Me. I was there for you Jill, I had to play the mom figure in your life" she said bitterly.

"Oh yeah like me taking off after high school was the only solution, why did you leave then, why did you leave us?" I asked as I felt tears coming to my eyes. "You left only because you wanted to have a perfect life away from me and Dad."

"And that's my fault? I've been there for you; you should've been there for me. It's your damn fault Mom left us" she said.

I felt my mouth drop and tears running down from my eyes. Why would she say that?

"What's going on in here? We heard yelling" Sookie asked.

"Shit Jill, I didn't mean it" Kris said.

"You did" I said, grabbing my bag and walking out of the house. I heard footsteps and I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me.

"Jill I'm sorry" she said.

"Save it. It's my fault Mom left. Don't worry about me, I'll grab my things and stay at a motel for a few more days. When my car is fixed, I'll be gone" I said. "Hope you enjoy your life." With that said, I got out of her grip and ran all the way back to her house.

**Jason POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute, we were having a good time and next thing, Jill and Kris were fighting and Jill leaving. I knew me and Sook fight but it never reach a point when one of us blamed our parents deaths which we never did.

"I should go talk to her" I said.

"No, don't, she need to calm down. I can't believe I said that" Kris said. "I never blamed anyone for Mom leaving except Mom."

"I know" I said. Just then her phone buzzed and she groaned when she saw it was Luke calling. She flipped it open and ignored his call.

"I'm done with him. I meant it and you're my witness to it" she said.

I nodded before her phone rang again. She looked at her phone and she got confused at the ID. "Hey Aunt Sue" she answered. She walked away from me as she was talking to her aunt.

"Where's Bill?" I asked my sister as she came near me.

"He said he was going to talk to Jill. I told him it wouldn't do any good but he insisted on trying" she replied. I nodded mutely as I looked at Kris. She came over towards us after she got off the phone with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"It was my Dad…" she replied before bursting out into tears.

**A/n: I know I'm cruel but I had this planned out since the beginning and while I was writing this story, so bare with me!**

**Next update will be next week, pending on my schedule. This story is far from over cause things will heat up!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**

**P.S. If you have a twitter account, you're more than welcome to follow me and what goes on when I'm not writing. My Twitter name is XSpikeluver89.**


	17. Losing someone we love

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. If I did, I would so have the guys who are amazingly hot! Sadly I don't but I do own Jill and her family and this plot. **

**Chapter 17**

**Jill POV**

I stomped in the house and threw my bag across the living room and it landed on the floor. I screamed out in frustration as I kicked a crumpled up paper ball. How dare Kris tell me it was my fault that mom left because of me? It wasn't even my fault and I was only six.

It was Mom's fault for being a dumbass and abandoning us to God knows where.

I wiped my face from crying so much and drank a bottle of water trying to calm myself down. I need to think on what I was going to do now. I pretty much kicked myself out of Kris' house and I didn't know what else to do.

I walked over towards my bag and grabbed the bag of my dirty laundry and threw them in the washing machine. I would pay for the soap later when I have enough money and whenever I get a job I mean I do have the job at school but that's only during the school year.

While the clothes were being washed, I packed up my little necessities that I had brought along. I was just loading up my makeup bag in my duffle bag when the door knocked. I groaned and tossed it in the bag as I walked towards the door.

"Whoever it is, I don't want to be" I said opening the door which to my surprised Bill was there.

"Didn't expect to see you here? Did my sister send you?" I asked.

"No she didn't" he replied.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping that I could try to get you to come back and sort this out" he said.

"I don't know" I said. "What Kris said tonight, hurt."

"I know."

"Did you have any siblings before you um, well…?"

"Became into a vampire?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"I had an older brother and a younger sister."

"Then you somewhat know how I feel, I mean who gave her the right to say that" I said.

"I don't know but maybe she said it out of anger" he said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because sometimes people don't say what they mean half the time. I didn't mean to overhear but she was moving to Dallas to be with the Fellowship?"

"I don't know, that's what that Sarah chick told me. I know Kris wouldn't hide something like this but I think that Luke may have something to do with it. Trust me, I know like 100% it's true" I said.

"I should have Eric look into this" he muttered.

"I thought Eric was up to something?" I asked.

"Though we don't get along, let's just say that a few years back, there was about to be a war" he replied.

I dropped the subject, though I know that I was going to have plenty of questions later on. "My wash is almost done, you can come inside if you want" I said.

I went inside as I heard Bill walking inside. I went into the back and put my wet clothes into the dryer. I was heading back out when I saw Kris inside. I didn't hear her come in and from the look on her face her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm glad you didn't left" she said softly.

"I'm doing laundry" I said with a clipped tone.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you" she said.

"What is it?" I asked. I really wanted to get out of here as soon as my clothes were dried.

"Aunt Sue called" she said.

"Okay?"

"Um, Jill, this isn't easy to tell but, um, she called, saying that there was an accident" she said.

"Who's hurt? Is everyone okay?" I asked frantically.

She nodded as I saw tears coming down her face. "She, Uncle Ray and Dad were getting off the plane and were on their way here when Dad collapsed, the paramedics came, they tried everything but" She said before taking a breath, "Daddy's dead."

"W-What? No, no that's not true" I said my voice cracking up. "It's not true, Dad was fine, how?"

"We have to meet them at the coroner's office. I'm so sorry" she said.

"No, no, no, no" I cried out as I felt my knees buckling as I fell to the ground. Kris came over and held me as we cried while Bill said distinctively that he was calling Sookie and Jason.

The waiting felt forever as me, Kris Aunt Sue and Uncle Ray waited for Mike Spencer to speak to us. From what I was told when me and Kris got here, the three of them were getting out of the airport when Dad complained he wasn't feeling good. By the time the taxi came, Dad fell over and never woke up. When the ambulance came, the paramedics tried to revive him but it was too late.

The four of us hadn't spoken a word, even when Aunt Sue made a call back home to our cousins, letting them know about Dad. The arrangements would wait until we know what would happen.

"Should we try to call Mom?" Kris asked.

"Why? It's not like she'll show up at the funeral" I replied. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it but still."

"It's alright honey" Aunt Sue said. I felt bad since she was Mom's sister. She hasn't even heard from her in years.

"Okay guys" Mike said, coming towards us and sitting down. "I know that this must be very difficult for you but we do want you to identify the body, standard procedure of course and we got a hold of his medical records and well from the looks of it right now, he suffered a heart attack before the medics arrived and from his last doctor's visit, it wasn't a good one."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The last test results showed that his cancer was spreading through his body" he replied.

To say that we were shocked, well we were. "He told us everything was fine" I said.

"How could that be possible?" Kris asked.

"I don't know but there isn't any other way to say it. I am so sorry for your loss. Let me know on where to bring the body" he said and soon he left us after we identified his body.

"So now what?" Kris asked.

"We need to decide on where we should have the funeral" I replied. "It costs too much to fly his body back home."

"I know but did he tell you his final wishes?" she asked.

"We never really talked about it" I replied.

"Well, he told us" Uncle Ray said for the first time. "He told us he wanted to be wherever you guys were going to be when he's gone, so maybe he should be buried or cremated here."

"I think we should have a service here for Dad" I said, wiping my eyes. "Unless you guys say otherwise."

"Jill, that would be fine, we'll get in contact with a funeral director when we get home or tomorrow" Kris said.

We left the coroner's office after that. Aunt Sue and Uncle Ray were going to stay at the hotel they booked not far from town. Kris and I got in the car and drove home.

The ride home was quiet. Almost too quiet to be exact. I looked out the window as she drove the car. I was surprised that she was driving in this condition.

I didn't even realize we pulled up to the house where I saw Jason's truck in front of it. He knows already.

"Jill," Kris said. "About before…"

"Kris, um, I know you didn't mean what you said, about Mom" I said, hoarsely.

"I know and you know I'm really sorry for it" she said.

"I know but you think we can discuss it another time? I'm trying to grasp, well you know" I said.

"Yeah, of course" she said. We hugged each other as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. We grasped on to our hands as we got out.

Kris locked her car and we saw that Jason, Sookie and Bill were there, waiting on the front deck.

"Girls, I'm so sorry" Sookie said as she came over towards us. She hugged me first before she went over to Kris. When I saw Jason, I couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying hard. He came over to me and immediately held on to me as I cried on to him, whispering comforting words in my ears.

**A/n: I know this chapter is sad but so will be the next one and it won't be sad anymore then that's when things are going to heat up both good and bad. You'll know what I mean.**

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and thanks to those who review and put me in their alerts. You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	18. Goodbye and Hello?

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood I own Jill and her family. Enough said. **

**Chapter 18**

**Jill POV**

Life is funny. It works in mysterious ways that no one can seem to understand. One minute, you're here and the next minute, you're gone. These past few days have been hell with the funeral arrangements and now comes the day when I have to say goodbye to my Dad and I really don't want to.

I know you think that it's selfish but I have a feeling that people go through this when they lose a loved one. Me and Kris have been trying to deal with it but it's been hard. The wake last night proved it as our family came and paid their respects. I was surprised on how my aunts and uncles and cousins and even my grandparents made the trip down here.

I stood in front of the mirror smoothing out my black skirt with the white sleeveless top that went along with the outfit. The weather was warm outside with a hint of the breeze so I had my black cardigan sweater outside in the living room. I slipped on my black heels and went out to meet my sister.

Kris was wearing a black dress with short sleeves and black flats to go along with it.

"I don't really want to do this" I said softly.

"I know sweetie but we have to" she said, pulling me into a hug. "Dad will be watching down on us, and he'll be around here since you're moving now."

I had called my school yesterday to officially withdraw from my classes since I'm moving now. I don't think I could live in my home that I grew up for most of my life.

"When does the limo show up?"

"In a few minutes, Aunt Sue and the rest are meeting up and then coming in with us as well" she said.

"Are you sure we don't have to do anything here?"

"Jill, don't worry Sam have it covered at his job. We agree to have the reception there, remember?"

"Damn, I forgot" I mumbled.

"It's okay, our minds haven't been working right lately" she said.

I nodded as I grabbed my cardigan and put it on. The sleeves went down towards my elbows so I wouldn't sweat too much.

"Jill, we got to go, the limo's here" Kris said.

"Right, sorry" I said. I don't know why I said sorry. This day isn't going to get easier.

The priest continued to drone on at the cemetery for Dad's burial. Dad was an only child and our grandparents from his side already died so it made the burial arrangement somewhat easier since his parents were cremated god rest their souls.

I was staring ahead at my Dad's casket just sitting there in front of us before it went into the ground. I heard people sniffling and wiping their eyes from what I can tell out of the corner of my eye. Kris was close to bawling her eyes out and I couldn't blame her. She lost out on the time she wanted to spend with him and she's feeling the guilt already.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and met Jason's eyes. I put my hand over his and stared straight ahead again.

When the priest was finished speaking, people from behind us started walking up towards the casket, paying their final respects and placing roses on it. Next thing I knew, it was only me, Kris, my aunt, uncle and our cousins were the last one. My cousins, Madison, Carl and Lexie went up to say their final goodbyes and then Aunt Sue and Uncle Ray went up.

I looked at Kris and we both got up from our seats. We walked together towards the casket and placed our roses on them. We stood there in silence before I heard sobbing and Kris lost it as she clung on to me. I couldn't hold on to my tears any longer and the two of us started crying. I placed my hand on his casket as a silent goodbye and then we turned and walked away.

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked us as he held me.

"Still can't believe it" I mumbled out.

"Now you girls said that we're heading over towards Merlotte's?" Aunt Sue asked.

"Yeah, you want to grab your car from the funeral home and meet us there?" Kris asked.

"That's fine, we'll let the director know" she replied.

The eight of us then departed to our cars and we went our way to Merlotte's.

We got there and saw people standing outside, well some of them. Kris and I got out of the limo and stood there for a minute.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"He's won't be coming" she replied.

"Other commitments?"

"Nope I told him not to come" she said. I turned around with shock written over my face. "I'll explain later." I nodded as I pressed my lips together.

"You guys going in?" Jason asked.

"We will, I guess give her a minute, I don't know" I replied.

"We'll go in" she said. "Can't keep them waiting, right?"

"Yeah" I said, as the three of us walked towards the place and inside. I looked around and saw the mourners inside.

"Jill, Kris" Sam called out towards us. "I'm awful sorry about your Dad."

"Thanks" I said as he hugged me while Jason had his hand on the lower part of my back. He then went over and hugged Kris.

"If you need anything, just ask" Sam said. We nodded in appreciation as he excused himself to go behind the bar. Lafayette and Tara came and paid their respects and offered us anything if we needed.

A few hours later, some of the people left and it was only some of my family members, Kris, me, Jason, Sam, Tara, Lafayette and Sookie.

"Would you be surprised if Mom showed up?" Kris asked.

"I would consider she wasn't around for us most of our lives" I said, sipping on my beer.

"I don't know why she would" she said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why would I be?" she asked. I shrugged and looked around until I saw some small commotion.

"What is it?" Kris asked looking in the same direction.

"I have every right to be here" said a woman's voice.

"Please Angie you haven't been there for your daughters, who are my nieces and your husband may god rest his soul, for years" Aunt Sue said.

"Well, if I hadn't had to find out my ex husband died from a newspaper" the voice said angrily. By now, we were already heading towards the entrance and when we got there, we were shocked to see who was there.

"Mom?" I said.

She looked up at us and I could easily tell that she aged over the years. Her once light brown hair had shown some grey hair which she tried to dye it I'm assuming, her brown eyes had a fiery look to them and she was wearing some mourning clothes.

"Jill, Krista" she said looking at us. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Heard from where? The newspaper?" Kris asked furiously. I saw that Aunt Sue went inside, leaving the three of us alone.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked.

"I've been here and there. You don't know how much I miss you girls" she said.

"Really, if you did, you shouldn't have left" Kris said.

"Kris calm down" I said.

"I will not calm down. Daddy just died and she decides to come back out of nowhere! Are you really that dense?" she said furiously. I had a feeling that by now, everyone was watching this going on.

"Kris, you don't understand, I loved your father even when we had you and your sister but after that, things changed and at the time I thought it was best for us if I left" she said.

"Are you fucking joking? You left us because you felt it was right? What mother does that?" Kris screeched out. "You're no mother to me if you walked up out on the family." She turned on her heel and stormed back inside.

"I think you better leave now Mom. Being here makes this whole thing worse. Maybe a simple phone call now and then would've been more sufficient" I said.

"You're turning back on your own mother?"

"I don't know. To be honest, you were gone most of my life that sometimes I wonder throughout that it was my fault that you left. I think I have my answer now" I replied coldly.

"If that's how you two see it, fine. But someday Jill you will regret it" she said. I took one last look at her before walking back inside. I looked around and saw that mostly everyone was looking at us. They need to do something with their lives besides eavesdropped.

"Sam, do you know where Kris went off to?" I asked.

"She ran into my office" he replied. I thanked him before rushing off in the back. I walked towards the office and opened up to see my sister sitting on the couch, head in her hands, and sniffling from all the crying she's done.

"Krissy" I said softly, calling by her nickname when we were kids. I walked over slowly, sitting next to her and she put her head on my shoulder as she cried. I held her and with a few tears streaming down my face, we both cried.

**A/n: I know that this was sad, but don't worry, after this it won't be too sad just some love and drama to go along with it. **

**What will happen next to these two? Got to read and find out. **

**Hope to update soon, pending with the end of the semester fast approaching, I need to study for finals and what not. Bear with patience!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	19. Feeling Helpless

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I do own Jill and her family. **

**Chapter 19**

**Jill POV**

It's been only a few days since Dad's funeral but almost a week since he died. To say that I'm trying to deal with would mean that I could be telling partly the truth. I try to handle it as best as I can but I have hard days also.

"When do you have to fly up back home?" I asked Kris.

"In a few days, Aunt Sue told me that there were things that Dad left for me to go through" she replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I don't know, if there's going to be too much stuff then I'll let you know when to book a flight" she said.

I nodded mutely as I got back to unpacking my things. I decided to stay at Kris' place until I could find a better place of my own. Jason has offered room for me but I don't want him to kick Hoyt out for me. I just need to get my stuff from home and put it in storage until I settle down permanently.

"I'm going to Jason's" I said, grabbing my bag.

"Okay do you think you'll be home?" she asked.

"I don't know probably not" I said.

"Okay just let me know" she said. I told her I will and I left the house. I decided to walk since my car was almost done being fixed. With everything going on recently, I had completely forgot about my car.

I walked up to Jason's house and knocked on the door. "You know you don't have to knock" he answered as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know" I said.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know to be quite honest, I mean I asked Kris is she wanted me to go with her back home but she said if there's too much stuff she'll let me know when to book a flight" I replied.

"That's something, right?"

"I don't know, I feel so useless to her like I didn't know Dad would die, I thought things were fine" I said.

"Don't go blaming yourself over what happened. It happened for a reason" he said.

"I feel lost, like I don't know what to do" I said helplessly as I leaned back on to the couch, staring ahead at nothing. Jason came over and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around me as I leaned into his body.

"You guys need each other right now" he said.

"I know but she has business back home to tend to and I can't even come along to help" I said.

"She'll come around, you know."

I shrugged as we sat like this. I wish I could help out my sister but I didn't even know where to start.

"Are you sure you got everything?" I asked the next morning, still clad in my pajamas as I went to drop Kris off at the airport.

"Yep I should be back in a week or sooner pending on how this thing will last" she replied. "You watch yourself okay?"

"Yeah no worries" I promised.

"Okay good" she said. She hugged me tightly and we let go as she grabbed her bags. "Be safe Jill."

"You got nothing to worry about" I said. She smiled softly before she went into the airport. I walked back towards my car which I got back later on yesterday thank god. I need to make sure to let Jason know about half of the bill.

I drove over to Jason's house and was greeted by Hoyt.

"Hey Jason's not here is he?" I asked.

"Nope he got called into work he should be back soon" he replied.

"Do you know where he got called to work to by any chance?" I asked.

"By some dirt road not far from Merlotte's" he said.

"Thanks" I said and I left the house and got in my car.

As I was driving to Jason's work area, I've decided that since the job speak was apparently the topic recently, I was going to go find a job today. Well, put in some applications at wherever the place is hiring. I could try Merlotte's though I may not have a guarantee spot but there are always other places.

I drove slowly to the side, away from the work since I don't want a repeat of the second day I was in town. I got out and locked the car. I made sure I had the bill with me so I can give it to Jason.

When I was walking up to the place, I could spot Jason giving instructions to some of his co workers before he spotted me.

"Well hey there stranger" he said walking up towards me and kissing me on the lips.

"Hi listen, I got my car back yesterday after I got home" I said.

"Oh right you mentioned that last night" he said.

"Yep and I'm here to let you know the payment, I already paid my half of the deal" I said handing him the bill. He took it to take a look at it and he let out a whistle. I didn't know whether that was a bad thing.

"I didn't think it would be this expensive" he said.

"Neither did I" I said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"God damn why does everyone have to ask me that?" I said exasperatedly.

"Cause you didn't seem too happy when you gave me this" he said coolly.

"How was I supposed to give it to you then?" I asked. "You act like if I'm shutting you out."

"It seems like it for the past few days, you've been moping around "he said.

"In case you forgotten, my Dad just died" I said with tears near my eyes.

"I know that you think I didn't? All I want to do is help you out" he said, cupping my face into his hands. I didn't know what to say then.

"I don't know how to deal with it" I said, pulling away from him.

"You have to figure that out" he said.

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't even help my sister and she's been feeling guilty and I don't know how to help her I wish I did but I'm sure I aint no damn magician" I said.

"No one is asking you to be one" he said.

"Really because it feels like I am" I snapped. I didn't know what came over me when I said that but I knew right then and there I regret it.

"You know what just forget that I came here and wasted your time and just remember to pay half of the bill" I said turning away and ran to my car.

When I got in, I took one last look at Jason; who had a mixed of emotions written on his face as I backed my car and drove away. I tried to concentrate on the road as I tried to prevent the tears from coming out of my eyes.

I got home awhile later and locked my car. I got in to the house and threw my bag on the floor. I saw that there was a message playing on the answering machine. I walked over there to listen to the message.

_Hey sis it's me um just letting you know I got on the plane and it's going to take off soon. I'll call when I land and let you know what's going on. Talk to you soon love you bye. _

I sat down on the couch and curled up in a ball and cried out in frustration.

**A/n: Okay so it's near 2am where I live on Xmas eve and I'm posting this now. I've had finals last week so that's why I'm late. Hope this makes up for it. **

**Next chapter is when things get heated up! You won't want to miss it. **

**Happy Holidays to all and a safe, happy new year! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	20. Here Comes Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood only Jill and her family.**

**Chapter 20**

**Jill POV**

"So how's everything?" I asked Kris on the phone.

"Actually Dad had pretty much everything sorted out before he died. Did you get the other boxes of your stuff yet?"

"Yeah they came a few days ago, I actually got a storage room to put them in I'm renting out until I get a place" I replied.

"Okay good at least I won't be coming home to a house full of boxes" she joked lightly. "It does feel weird that he's not there."

"I know I miss him too" I said sadly.

"Yeah" she said.

"Listen I hate to cut the conversation off but I got to stop by Merlotte's and fill out some things before I start my shift" I said.

"That's fine I need to head out to grab a few things and good luck at work" she said.

"Thanks I will bye" I said hanging up.

I tossed m phone on to the passenger seat of my car and drove out of the storage parking lot towards my job. I got the waitressing job a few days ago and I'm slated to start on Tuesday for orientation. I had to go down there to fill out the pay sub paperwork and all that jazz. While I was doing that, I didn't know where me and Jason stand.

I haven't spoken to him, I knew he tried to call me and I'll admit I did the same thing too, but I made an ass out of myself and lord only knows when I'll see him.

I noticed out of my rearview mirror a white van following behind me. I didn't really think much of it as I turned into the parking lot at my new job. I got out and looked behind only to see it not there.

"Weird" I muttered to myself as I went inside.

"Hey Jill, just in time" Sam said as I walked in.

"Yeah so when do I start?" I asked.

He chuckled as he led me to his office. I started filling out some more paperwork in his office. I couldn't help but think back at that white van that almost followed me here. I tried to think of who owned it but nothing came to mind.

Maybe it was someone who got lost or was heading in the similar direction as I was.

I finished up when Sam walked in. "That was quick" he said.

"Maybe you guys got busy that it went fast" I said.

"Probably" he said as he took a look at the forms.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said.

"Does anyone here own a white van?" I asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"It's nothing probably" I said. I didn't want to rely on my new boss something that wasn't yet true unless it was for sure.

"Okay but watch yourself out there, you never know what weird things are going to happen" he said.

"I'll try my best" I said. "See you next Tuesday."

I got home awhile later, thankfully with no one stalking me. I got inside and saw that there were no new messages for once. I tossed my bag on to the couch. What was there to do? I picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. It rang three times before I got his voicemail. The next thing I knew, I was leaving a voicemail.

"Hey Jason, it's me. This is awkward considering we haven't spoken in like a few days but um, I was wondering if you want to meet up tonight, I guess. I'll be home obviously I don't start working until Tuesday so I still have some freedom left, so whenever you're not busy, just call. Kay bye" I said and I hung up.

Jill Shepherd, what have you done?

I was interrupted by a knocking on the door. I got up from the couch to make my way over. I looked into the peephole which my surprise, Luke was there.

I opened up the door, slowly only showing my head.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Come on, I'm not allowed to come in?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I know that Kris isn't here and she won't be back for a week" I said. "Unless you plan on wasting more of my time, I suggest you get out of here before I call the cops."

I turned to head inside when I felt a hand grabbing my arm roughly. I spun around and a pair of strong arms grabbed on to me.

"What are you doing? Let go of me you bastard!" I screamed out as I was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You wouldn't listen so now you have to pay" I heard Luke said. I struggled to get out of his grasp. I kicked and tried to pull his fingers off of me. I didn't know why I did it but maybe it was sudden impulse but I bent down and bit his arm, hard.

He yelled out in pain, which he let me go and I dropped down to the ground. I got up from the ground and started to run back into the house but I tripped on the step. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke getting up with a murderous look on his face. I looked around quickly and saw a golf club that was beside me and I picked it up.

"Now, now you really should've listened" he taunted me.

"Get off this property you asshole" I said through my gritted teeth.

"I like to see you try."

I don't know why but I swung the club and I jumped off the deck and made a run for it. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of there fast. I looked around and saw that I was still on the street. I took cover in a bunch of trees and ran deeper into the woods.

I crouched down so I would catch my breath. While I was doing that, I noticed that it was becoming darker.

What was I going to do? I can't go back home and god only knows if he was still there or out looking for me.

I leaned back against the tree as I try to think of what to do next. My hand went towards my pocket when I realized that I didn't have my cell phone.

Well that's just freaking great.

**Jason POV**

I had a weird feeling all day. I didn't know why but something was telling me that something was wrong with Jill. I haven't spoken to her since that day. She looked like she was on a verge of a breakdown and I wish I would do more to try and help her out.

I'd listen to the voicemail she left me on my phone. In all honesty, I've been dying to see her but I wanted her to have a breather. I wouldn't know what happened if anything happened to her.

I almost came up to her house when I noticed something was way off. I saw a white van in front of her house. I got out and I noticed that there was footprints, the front door opened and not to mention blood.

I ran into the house and saw that nothing as moved or anything. I heard groaning and saw from behind me that Luke was on the ground, covered in blood.

"What the hell happened? Where's Jill?" I demanded.

"How the hell would I know? Bitch took off as soon as she hit me" he replied angrily. I dragged him up from the ground and slammed him against the wall.

"If anything happens to her, so help me you won't live to see another day" I threatened him. I let him go and he slumped down.

I have to find Jill. I pray that she's alright.

**A/n: Okay so now things are going to be good. Not in a literal sense but you know what I mean.**

**In the meantime, I hope you guys had a nice holiday season and a safe new year. A new update for the New Year and not to mention I have a bunch of story ideas I'm going to try. But I won't abandon this story at all. Besides this story is far from over. **

**Don't forget to review! You guys amaze me and thanks for your patience and support. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	21. Realizing Feelings and Being Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood; HBO owns them. I own this plot and Jill along with her family. Enough said. **

**Chapter 21**

**Jill POV**

I don't know how long it's been or how long I've been hiding in these woods, but it felt forever. It was getting dark and I didn't know what to do. I looked around my surroundings seeing nothing out of the blue.

What the hell did I get myself into?

I started to walk on shaky legs as I tried to venture out into the woods. There were times like this I wish I had my cell phone on me but I don't.

I somehow managed to get out of the woods and I wounded up on a dirt road. I looked around before I decided to walk down the street.

Maybe it could get me home, who knows?

**Jason POV**

"Jill! Jill, where are you?" I called out. "Oh shit, Jill?"

I looked everywhere and I even tried calling her cell but it went to voicemail. I ran towards my truck and got in. I started the engine and drove off to the sheriff's station.

It's been nearly three hours since Jill hasn't shown up. I started to get worried and of course no one has seen or heard from her. I remember she was telling me that she was heading towards her new job so I checked out there.

When I got there, I saw that it looked pretty packed tonight. I didn't really care at the moment as I went inside. I looked around and saw that she wasn't there.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" my sister asked me.

"Have you seen Jill?" I asked.

"No not since yesterday, what's wrong?" she asked pulling me towards the back of the restaurant as she told Sam she would be right back.

"She's missing" I said.

"What? How?"

"I don't know that son of a bitch Luke said she knocked him out why I don't know and she took off" I said.

"There has to be something that went down before you showed up" Sookie said.

"But what though? I need her side of the story and something's telling me that whatever went down with Jill and Luke, must've traumatized her very bad" I said.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Sorry, I just assumed that and no I didn't go in your mind" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I know you didn't but now you asked, of course I love her and now she's missing and I'm afraid I won't get a chance to say it" I said.

"We'll find her" she said.

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "It'll turn out okay, I promise" she said.

"I know, I know" I said.

**Jill POV**

Okay this was getting utterly ridiculous. I don't even know how long I've been walking but I had a feeling that I was going in the wrong direction.

I looked around for any sign or something that would tell me where I was, but I got nothing.

I groaned out loud to nothing. I wanted to go home so bad. I gave up and sat down on the side of the road. I put my head in my hands and tried to think of something to get me out of this horrible mess.

Sadly there was nothing.

I looked up in the sky and it was a clear night tonight. I wish I was back at home, with my sister as we would probably sit on the deck just talking. I also wished that Jason was there, holding me as we just sat next to one another.

Jason….how I miss him.

I realized that he didn't deserve to get treated like that the last time I saw him. I was only stressed out since Dad died and my sister was at a loss since she felt guilty for losing contact with us and I was only trying to help her out. I've been such a stupid bitch then and I know it's no excuse for what I did.

Looking back on this trip or what was a trip I was on, Jason was the first guy that I've met that wasn't a complete idiot. Well, only half the time. He was the first one that I told about my dad being sick, my first kiss and we had our first date. He was there for me when Dad died and for everything.

He has really nice brown eyes and that smile which makes me melt I swear. He's probably the sweetest guy I've ever met.

Holy crap, I'm falling for him. I'm in love with Jason Stackhouse.

My head snapped up as I heard something from behind. I looked around before getting out and wiping the dirt off the back of my shorts and tank top. I walked into the woods behind me and looked around.

"Is anyone there?" I called out.

There was nothing. I can't be so sure since it was dark out.

"Hello?" I called out again. "Okay this is getting stupid, why don't you be man enough and show yourself?"

I heard a pair of footsteps coming from somewhere. I looked around and my breathing became faster as I took off running. I was already tired from running and walking that I couldn't stop to rest. So much for trying to find out what the hell is going on.

I got deeper into the forest and I collapsed; trying to catch my breath. I saw something glowing out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell what it was since it was far away.

I got up slowly and walked towards it out of curiosity. Just as I was about to make another step, I felt a pair of hands grabbing on to me. I jumped and tried to get out of them but someone's hand covered my mouth. I struggled to try and get out of their grasp but whoever it was wouldn't let me.

"You don't want to make a sound" he whispered in my ear. "They might hear you."

I calmed down a bit before he let go. I turned around and saw that there was a man who looked like he was about six feet tall with light blonde hair gelled back. He had light blue eyes and he was dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt and I could easily tell he was a vampire thanks to his fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Why would I trust you?" I asked.

"Because I got roped into helping you back into town from Bill" he said. Then it suddenly clicked.

"So you're Eric then" I said.

"Yes and you must be the girl that he mentioned" he said.

"I am and I don't know why you would come out here for me, I don't even know you" I said.

"Same goes for me but we have to get back" he said and started walking. I soon followed as we walked out of the woods.

There was quiet silence between us. I wanted to know how the hell can he know where I was? How on earth did he find me? This whole thing doesn't make any sense to me for that matter.

In a chain of events, I saw his fangs go out and we stopped. He jumped in front me and fought off something or someone. I couldn't tell what was happening since I felt a cloth go on my mouth and nose and I struggled to get free until the world became black.

My eyes fluttered opened and I saw that I was in some sort of shack. It looked like it was new but it had an old fashioned feeling towards it.

I tried to move but when I looked down, I saw that my feet were tied together. I also noticed that my hands were tied behind me and I had a gag in my mouth. I muffled out a scream, well tried to but it not successful.

I saw the door opened to my right side and I looked at who it was. Sure enough there was Luke standing there with a murderous look on his face. Also there was the last person that I wanted to see and the least expected.

My mother.

**A/n: A cliffy I know! I had to switch POVS because I felt there are two sides to this story and in this chapter it was one of those moments. **

**What will happen to Jill? Can Jason get to her on time? You'll find out soon enough! Well you know what I mean. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and thanks for sticking by me throughout this journey!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	22. Escaping Back to Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood; just Jill and Kris. **

**Chapter 22**

**Jill POV**

"Is it really necessary to gag her also?" my mother asked.

"I really don't want to get caught, not now anyways" he replied.

"Can you at least remove the gag from her?"

Luke sighed but went over towards me and undid the gag. I coughed and got some air before I took one good look at them.

"Mom, tell me you're not part of this" I said.

"I'm sorry dear, but you were going to regret from what happened at your father's funeral" she replied.

"You unimaginable bitch" I sneered.

"Now, now, before all hell breaks loose, I bet you're wondering why you're here" he said.

"What did you do to Eric?" I asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine for now" he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't killed or anything.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, well you see your sister dumped me the night your Dad died, well before she got the news. I've tried to talk to her but she wouldn't want to bother with me so I got in contact with your mother and she was more than thrilled to help me out" he said.

"Why would she want to help you out? She made the decision to leave me and my family" I said angrily.

"I've had good reasons why but you two wouldn't listen" Mom said.

"Why would I want to believe you? You've been a cold hearted bitch so why should I start believing now?" I asked coldly.

Luke gave me a murderous glare before he walked towards the door. My mother looked at me but I couldn't tell what kind of look was on her face. As soon as the door closed, I tried to get myself out of the ropes that were holding me tight.

I stared up at the ceiling closing my eyes to prevent any loose tears falling from my eyes.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping but then again; I didn't know that I fell asleep. I woke up lying down on a bed. I looked out the window and saw that it got dark out.

"I had Luke set you on the bed" I heard a voice. I looked and saw my mother sitting in the corner.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you looked uncomfortable in the chair" she replied. "Do you think I would let you be uncomfortable here?"

"I don't know but why am I here? Why can't I go home?" I asked.

"Trust me sweetie, you would be home but I think for you being here right now is fine until whatever he say next" she replied.

"You don't know the shit he's done to me Mom how can you be on his side?" I asked.

"You've certainly grown up. You and your sister have become beautiful young ladies and ever since your father's funeral, I wanted to see you girls until he told me what happened with you and him" she replied.

I looked at her; waiting for her to continue. "Then we made this plan to get you over here and I knew it worked, sort of" she said.

"I need to get out of here, there's no way I would survive here" I said.

"I wish I could let you go back but I can't" she said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I wish this was easy, but if I did let you go, Luke would have my neck" she said. She got up and headed towards the door, but stopped.

"Just so you know, I am against this and wished things were different. I still love you and Kris, remember that" she said.

"If you did love me, you would be against all of this!" I shrieked.

She gave me a sad look and she went out. I lay back on the bed and clutched on to my stomach as I sobbed.

Jason, where are you?

The next day proved no different. Being held against my will with my sister's psycho ex boyfriend and my 'mother', it wasn't that pretty. At least they gave me food to eat rather than starve me.

I was still in the same room with my clothes on from the day before. I was in desperate need of a shower but I would risk going a few days without a shower than being showered and dressed in god knows what.

That's when a plan came to mind. I overheard Luke and my mom saying he needed to drive into town while my mother was going to be outside tending the garden. I would try and risk my life to escape and head back home.

I waited until the van was clear out of sight. I also waited until the back door closed. I waited for about five minutes as I took a deep breath and slowly but quietly, open up the window. I bit my lip as I pushed it open. When I got it opened, I climbed out surprisingly I landed on the ground. I didn't dare look back as I ran away.

I kept on running to god knows where. I need to get out of there though I was there for one day but I couldn't stand it. I already knew that I wanted out. Even if I was risking my own life.

I must've ran for miles because I was this close to being dizzy and passing out. I had no clue where I was but I knew that I couldn't be any farther than where I was before. I came across a street and figured it was a small town. I shoved my hand into my pocket and found two quarters surprisingly in there.

I saw a pay phone nearby and I jogged over there quickly and closed the door. I contemplated on calling Jason but then I decided against it and dialed one number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Sookie thank god you picked up" I said.

"Jill? Where are you? Thank lord you're alright" she said in relief.

"Yeah trust me you wouldn't believe what I went through."

"Where are you?"

"Um, I'm outside of Paulie's Convience Store" I said, reading the sign above me.

"That's only two miles from Bon Temps, how did you manage to get over there?" she asked.

"Long story" I replied.

"Do you want me to come get you?" she asked. "Jason has been worried to death about you."

"I don't know, I'm afraid that you might get hurt or something" I replied.

"I'm not working today it'll take me awhile to get there" she said.

"Fine, but hurry, I don't know how long before they catch me" I said.

"Just stay where you are" she said firmly before we hung up.

"Oh my god" Sookie said as I jumped into her car.

"I know I smell and what not but what do you expect?" I asked.

"Well that but what happened to your wrists?"

"Rope burn" I said simply. "Does Jason know you got me?"

"He's sleeping now. Hoyt's keeping an eye on him but he did not sleep at all. We were this close to calling the cops. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Luke came over yesterday and tried to kidnap me. I fought him off and bit him so he let me go and when I was running back into the house, he got a hold of me so I grabbed a golf club and knocked him out and I ran into the woods. The next thing I knew, it was dark out and I was walking in some direction when I heard something so I went to check it out. That's when Eric the hot blonde vampire found me and we were heading back into town when we were ambushed. I was knocked out and I woke up to being tied up" I said.

"Luke was there, wasn't he?" she asked.

"And so my mother" I said.

"What? How could she be part of that plan?"

"I don't know, it's complicated" I replied. I looked out the window as she continue to drive back home. It got quiet after I told my story.

"Are you going to let Jason know what happened?" I asked as we arrived at her house.

"Might as well since knowing him, he's going to be worrying himself even more" she replied.

We were heading up the stairs when someone grabbed me roughly from behind as I screamed. Sookie turned around as she looked in horror on who held me. I looked up and saw my worst nightmare coming back.

**A/n: Okay so she's back home, for now. How will this nightmare end? Got to read to find out!**

**I've decided to do four outtakes to this story. I can tell you that one of the outtakes will feature Jason seeing Jill for the first time. The others, well you see when we come to that point. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and thank for your patience and support. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	23. It Ends Tonight or So It Seems

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood only my characters. **

**Chapter 23**

**Jill POV**

"Jill!" Sookie cried out. I recognized those arms as I screamed and tried to run away.

"You think you would get away that easy?" Luke's voice said in my ear as he held the knife near my neck as I continued to thrash around.

"You bastard how the hell did you find me?" I asked. I looked at Sookie with fear as she ran into the house and I heard her voice faintly.

He held on me tighter as I winced in pain. "I have ways now why did you have to run away?" he asked.

"Like I'm telling you" I said.

"It wasn't that hard to follow you back here" he said.

I froze as he said that. It wasn't that hard to put the pieces together. The creepy feeling I would get whenever I went out. It made perfect sense now.

"You've been following me" I said, pulling myself away from him.

"Of course I did, I only did it to scare you but when your sister called off our relationship, I knew I had to do something to get her back and why not take away the most precious thing?" he said.

"I really hope you rot in hell" I seethed.

I felt something go in the side of my body and I cried out in pain. I was grabbed and was being dragged towards the van again when I heard a growl coming out of nowhere. We both froze when we heard it. The next thing I knew, there was a dog that ran so fast towards us I thought he wasn't going to stop.

What I saw next was that the dog jumped up in the air and bit Luke on the arm, letting me go. I dropped the ground and saw that on the left side of my body, blood was slowly seeping through my shirt. I covered it quickly; adding pressure to the wound.

I looked back up and saw that Luke was on the ground, in pain. I sat up slowly to see where the dog went.

"Jill, what happened?" I heard a voice. I looked up and saw that Sam was running towards me. Where did he come from?

"I-I don't know, there was this dog that came out of nowhere and…"

"You don't know how worried we all were, Sook's in there calling Jason and the police and Tara is with her. We got to get you inside" he said, lifting me up from the ground.

We were heading inside when we heard groaning coming from the ground. I turned around and saw that he was trying to get up. I got out of Sam's hold and slowly made my way over to where he was.

"You think you're trying to get me again?" I asked snidely.

He didn't say anything but looked at me with this death glare.

"It's not going to happen cause of what you did to me, my sister and now my mother involved. I hope you burn in hell" I said in his ear.

Everything happened in slow motion. I heard something go off and voices around me as I collapsed to the ground, and I saw movement all over the place as I entered into complete darkness.

**Jason POV**

"Whoa slow down man" Hoyt said as we were on our way to Gran's house.

"How can I when that bastard has Jill" I said through gritted teeth. I tried to go faster but all I could fear was something happening to her.

We got to the house and there were police cars and an ambulance in the yard. I stopped the truck short and got out, running towards the house.

"What happened?" I asked Sam who was sitting on the front deck and I saw my sister talking to Andy not far.

"It happened so fast, one minute I was carrying her into the house and the next…"

I looked down and to my horror there she was, laying the ground motionless. "She's not dead?" I asked.

"No luckily she's breathing, though her wound here looks like it's going to get serious" a paramedic said.

"Jill? Can you hear me?" I said, kneeling down, grabbing her hand. She looked dirty and sweaty and she had a few cuts and her wrists looked red.

I heard her groan and she tried to open her eyes. "Jason?"

"I'm here, I'm here I'm not going anywhere" I said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to get to the hospital" the paramedic said.

"Can I ride in with you guys?" I asked.

"I'm sorry there won't be any room, just follow us to hospital" he said as they got her on a stretcher and with an oxygen mask on.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here" I whispered in her ear as I pressed my lips on to her forehead.

I watched sadly as she is put in the ambulance. When they drove away, I told Sam to have the rest meet up at the hospital as I ran into my truck and followed.

It felt forever but it was only an hour and a half since we've been at the hospital. I kept pacing back and forth while Sam, Sookie and Hoyt waited with me.

"Shepherd?" a doctor called out. I spun around and saw a female doctor who looked older than us coming out from the back.

"How is she?" I asked.

"We got her stable enough she had some cuts and we managed to stop the bleeding from the stab wound on her side" she replied.

"What were the red marks around her wrists?" Sookie asked.

"Those were from rope burn. Wherever she was she must've been tied up tight" she replied.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Of course but I do recommend two at a time. She's on pain medication so she won't be up right now" she replied.

I thanked her and turned towards the rest. "Who's going to let Kris know?" I asked.

"Shit I completely forgot. You go see her, I'll call her" Sookie said. Hoyt told me he was going to head home and I'll give him the heads up on what's been going on.

I headed towards Jill's room by myself since Sam was going to stay with my sister until Bill gets here. I got to her room and walked in slowly.

The sight of the girl that I've fallen for was lying on the hospital bed. She was in one of those hospital gowns and she was hooked up with an IV and some wires for her blood pressure. She had some cuts bandaged up and a medium sized one on her neck.

What the hell did Luke do to her?

I grabbed a chair nearby and pulled it closer to her bed. I grabbed on to her hand and held it, rubbing my thumb across it.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you" I said. "That bastard will get what he deserved."

"Not likely" I heard Sookie's voice.

I turned and looked at her. "Why the hell not?" I asked harshly.

"Jason, Andy told me that he killed himself" she replied. "And you had no idea he was going to do this to her."

"I should've been there" I said.

"She's alive and safe. Also, Kris is on her way home anytime right now. She just caught a flight" she said.

**Jill POV**

I felt like I was floating on air. I didn't know whether or not it would be all over. I heard voices, panicked and anger mixed into it at the same time.

My eyes started to flutter open but I was blinded by a bright light. I hope I didn't die.

They opened and I saw was white walls. A small TV was in front of me, hanging from the ceiling. I smell that hospital smell you would usually smell whenever you're in the hospital. I tried to move my hand but something was holding me down.

I saw someone holding my hand but I couldn't make out who it was. I leaned back and shut my eyes for awhile since I couldn't adjust to the light. I felt a chill going though me as I entered into dreamland.

"_Jill, I'm still here" _I heard an eerie voice say. I shot up, gasping and wincing in pain. I guess I must've scared whoever it was off the bed.

He jumped up and looked around like a crazed man, while I hunched in the corner of the bed with a scared look on my face.

"J-Jason?" I said in a small voice, recognizing his hair. He looked at me, and his expression soften when he saw my face.

"Jill, you're awake" he said, coming closer. I cringed away, thought I didn't know why I did that.

"It's okay, don't be scared" he said, sitting on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you, I would never do that."

I felt tears coming to my eyes as he smoothed out my hair comfortingly. I didn't know what came over me, but I slowly came out of the ball and went into his arms, letting out a sob.

"It's alright, I'm here, I got you" he said, as he held me, not letting me go at all.

**A/n: This chapter didn't come out as I wanted it, but I tried. At least they're reunited, right?**

**A few more things will happen before this story will be done. I am doing four outtakes to this story which might be a four shot series. We'll see what happens. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for the patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	24. Trying to Cope and Telling Kris

**Disclaimer: No I don't own True Blood, how many times do I have to say it? I only own my characters that I created and that's it. **

**Chapter 24**

**Jill POV**

"I got knocked out and wounded up here?" I asked after I calmed down and after Jason told me what happened back at the house.

"Yeah, you had a few cuts and bruises and you got stabbed" Jason said.

No wonder I felt pain on the left side of my body. I was scared to even see myself in the mirror. I swear these past twenty four hours was a blur to me.

"I don't remember" I said. "I thought I heard his voice when I fell back asleep."

"He isn't here."

"You don't know that, he could be out there for all I know" I said.

"No, Jill, he's not here because after you went to the hospital, he killed himself" he told me.

I looked at him in shock. Luke was dead? "How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but as much as I hated the guy it sucks on what happened" he said. I shrugged as I looked outside the window.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost midnight, I don't know if Kris' plane has landed" he said.

"Wait Kris is coming home?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah well after this whole thing, someone had to let her know."

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"She's going to hate me" I said, burying my head into my hands.

"Why?"

"Because if case you'd forgot, she dated him and if she found out what happened, she's not going to believe me and I know that she's going to hate me" I said.

"Hey she's not going to hate you. You're her sister, her blood. She would do anything for you. If she would've taken him over you, why would she be cursing him out and ending that relationship the night your dad died?"

"She did that?" I asked. Kris was never the type to go ahead and be blunt with someone. Not in the twenty four years I've known her.

"Yeah, it was quite humorous before well you know."

I nodded as I knew what he meant. "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep" I said.

"Oh now you're kicking me out?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm being serious, all I'm going to be doing is sleeping and I can't go anywhere" I pointed out. "Besides, you look uncomfortable sitting here sleeping."

He looked hesitant before he got up from his spot. "Alright, but I'm back here first thing in the morning" he said.

"In like seven hours?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Possibly" he said. He towered over me as he kissed my forehead while I held on to his arm. I really wish he didn't go, but he needed to get some sleep in his own home.

"Look about what happened the other day when I freaked out that day I visited you at work I felt bad for the way I treated you and I'm really sorry." I said.

"I accept" he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He headed towards the door when I stopped him. "Jason?"

"What is it?"

"What I wanted to say was, um, thanks and I love you. It's not the medicine talking" I said.

If his smile would've gone off his face, it would've since it's gotten bigger after what I told him. He blew me a kiss and he left hopefully to get some sleep.

"Do you have to make that much noise?"

"Girl I don't have the big mouth in the room."

"Would you two shut up, you're going to wake her up."

"Too late" I said, opening my eyes. I didn't even know when I fell asleep after Jason left but it was morning that's for sure. I saw that Lafayette, Tara and Sam were here.

"Where's Sookie?" I asked.

"Back at home with your sister, her flight got delayed during the night with the rainstorms that she got in awhile ago" Sam said.

"At least you're awake after what that bastard did to you" Tara said.

"Is that really necessary?" Lafayette asked.

"Why not? He almost killed her and the sick part was that her mother was involved. Honestly Jill, you should've had him locked up days ago" she told me.

"Trust me, I should've" I muttered.

"Anyways, we're glad that you're alive and safe" Sam said.

"Thanks" I said. "So is my position still open at the job or am I getting the boot?"

"Of course you're not getting the boot. I'm giving you the following Tuesday for you to start working. You need some rest and a full recovery until I can have you on the floor" he said.

Thank god I still have a job. I can tolerate waiting a week until I start.

"Is Jason home still?" I asked.

"He'll be around here later. He needed to head down to work to ask for a couple days off" Lafayette told me.

"Okay because I told him to get some sleep after I woke up" I said.

"I have to admit Jill while you were gone, Jason was frantic looking for you" Sam said.

"He was?" I asked. Great, now I feel bad for making him worry about me. What else have I done?

"Oh good, our patient is up" a woman's voice said coming into the room. "I'm Doctor Smith I'm going to be your doctor for awhile when you stay here."

I nodded as she went to do her job. "Have you gotten any other side effects while you're here?"

"I don't think so, no" I said. "Doctor, how long am I going to be here?"

"That depends on the injuries but I would say probably until tomorrow. I'm not going lie to you but that stab wound you got was nothing I've ever seen before. You should be lucky you're alive" she replied. She looked down at her beeper as it went off.

"I have to go help a surgery but I'll be back as soon as I can so hopefully I can talk to your sister or you if I don't see her" she said with a warm smile and she left.

"I have to get going back to work. I expect you to stay home until I see you on your first day, you got it?" Sam said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I replied.

Soon after he left, Lafayette and Tara had to leave so I was by myself in the room. I flipped through the stations on the TV which I wounded up on some channel which I had no idea what it was on. I looked out the window and it was a nice day out.

I was staring into space when I heard the door open and I turned my head, only to see Kris at the door, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

"Thank god" she said, coming over towards me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Careful I got stitches" I said.

"Sorry it's just, when I got the news, I thought the worst" she said.

"I'm alive and well here so I don't know what else is there" I said.

"How the hell could he do this to you? And to find out Mom was involved in the kidnapping? That I don't find hard to believe" Kris said angrily.

"Maybe I should tell from the beginning on how this mess happened" I said. Kris took a seat next to me in the chair and I told her everything.

**A/n: Here we go, chapter done. Just a few more chapters before this story is done. I'm not sure how many is there left but I'm not making it too long. **

**Don't forget to review! We're far from over here. Thanks for the alerts and what not. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	25. Dealing with it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood; I only own Jill and Kris. **

**Chapter 25**

**Jill POV**

Kris was speechless when I told her what happened. I didn't know what to expect out of her but I know that it couldn't be a good reaction to it.

"T-That bastard!" she exclaimed.

Now that I wasn't expecting.

"I couldn't believe he did this to you and it couldn't be any of his cohorts to be involved but used our own mother also! When I see him, I'll lay my hands on him" she seethed.

"Actually you won't see him" I said softly.

"And why the hell not?" she demanded.

"Because he killed himself" I replied.

"What?" she said in astonishment. I nodded in confirmation.

"I can't believe it not that he should've done that but still" she said. She got up from the chair and sat on my bed, grabbing my hand.

"What I don't get is that why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked. I knew she was going to ask that eventually. I just had that feeling.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would take his word over mine" I replied. "It sounds stupid I know but I thought it was nothing at first until he started getting serious about them. I didn't know what else to do."

"You should've come to me" she said. "You know that sounded so stupid, right?"

"Huh?"

"Jill, you're my little sister and I love you. I would've been on your side and kicked his ass for it" she said.

"I thought you loved him" I said.

"I did until he called the night Dad died. I asked him about the whole me moving to Dallas issue and he said that he wanted me to leave you and Dad again so I could be with him for the rest of our lives. I told him it wasn't going to happen so I dumped him."

"I can't say to say that I'm shocked but I didn't know about all of this" I said.

"I know and after we had that fight I felt so bad for saying all of those things. I would never ever consider Mom's leaving your fault. You didn't do anything and neither did I or Dad" she said.

"I know and I'm sorry for our fight" I said sadly.

"Me too and also one last thing" she said.

"And that is…"

"Don't ever, ever scare me like that again" she chastised at me.

"Okay I won't just don't hit the injured" I said.

She smiled at me before cracking up. Then I started laughing. I don't know what or why we were laughing but I guess this sort of helps after the hell we've been through the past few weeks. A nurse came in a second later to check up on things and giving us a weird look as soon as we calmed down.

"Why did we laugh?" Kris asked.

"I don't know, we're weird I guess" I replied. I wanted to ask my sister what happened but I wanted to wait until I got out of the hospital.

"What's the word on Mom?" I asked.

"She's in jail, waiting for the hearing. Andy said that she's gotten a lawyer and if she gives a plea there won't be a trial however if she does, there will be a trial" she replied.

"That doesn't make sense" I said.

"I know but as much as I even hate to say this, she should go to prison" she said. "When is the doctor going to be back?"

"Probably later on, she had to go do a surgery" I replied.

"I'm going to stop my job quick and pick up some clothes for you here since you'll be here for awhile but I'll be back before the doctor shows up" she said.

"Okay" I said.

"Love you little sis, remember that" she said as we hugged. I nodded as she left. I picked up the remote and flipped through the stations to find something on TV.

I was staring out the window again, probably for like the hundredth time today. Being in a hospital for this long can get pretty boring. Okay I may have been here for almost twenty four hours but you get my point.

"I'm back" Kris said entering the room. "I got you your two sweatpants two t shirts and some underwear and your deodorant and tooth brush and toothpaste."

"I might be stay for a day more not for a week" I said.

"Hey you got to have the essentials. Besides I don't know if you are staying for one more day" she said. Just when I was going to say something, the door opened and Dr. Taylor appeared.

"Well looks whose up" Dr. Taylor said. "I'm sorry it took forever but the surgery did go well as expected in case you're wondering."

"That's good" I said.

"I'm guessing you're her sister" she said looking at Kris.

"Yep I came in last night but I did go home to get her some clothes from home for a bit" she said.

"That's fine. I can assure you that you can go home tomorrow afternoon. The wounds are healing along as expected, no other concussion or anything. The stitches however I'm a little concern about" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he almost killed you and the stitches aren't going to be taken out for another week. I highly suggest you take it easy. I would also suggest you would cover up the stitches when you shower just as a precaution" she said.

"Thanks Doctor" Kris said.

"No problem if anything happens just call me right away" she said as she left.

"At least I'm not here for another week" I said.

"Yeah but I still want you to take it easy missy" Kris said.

"Not to worry, Sam told me that I don't start work for another week" I said.

"Good at least you can worry about your recuperation" she said. I rolled my eyes as my sister gave me a look.

"Don't worry about me I can handle my recovery fine thank you very much" I said.

Kris' cell phone began to ring and she looked at me apologetically before she stepped out of the room to take the call. I heard her telling someone that I was awake. I sat still on the bed waiting to see who it was that was talking to Kris.

I lit up as I saw Jason walking inside. "Hey, you're up" he said, kissing me on the lips.

"I've been up all day. I'm assuming you got some sleep" I said.

"Yes I did I had to take care of something first" he said.

"And that is…"

"It's nothing that you should worry about for now" he replied.

I looked at him with a confused face before he rubbed my cheek with his hand. "When are you getting out of here?"

"Sometime tomorrow" I replied. "I'm glad it's not a week."

"Me either" he said. He looked concerned at me for a minute. "What is it?"

"Just thinking about my Mom. I know it sounds weird considering what she's done and all but I do wonder why she did it and what not but I don't know" I replied.

I moved over slightly to make room on the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Trust me it's not like we're going to have sex or anything. I know my doctor would definitely not like that" I said.

Jason climbed on to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms again like before. I just hope that this time, the nightmare would be over.

**A/n: Okay I know I'm late updating but I started school recently and dealing with snow every week, not fun. **

**This story is close to being done, probably another few chapters or so and then I'll be writing four outtakes for this story soon. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and I thank for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	26. Are We Are the Waiting Unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood I only own Jill and her family. If I did own True Blood would I seriously be here? **

**Chapter 26 **

**Jill POV**

I was released from the hospital the next day. Kris got a week family leave from her job while Jason was going back to work after this ordeal. All I did was I relaxed and took it easy hoping not to burst the stitches on my side.

It was that day when it happened. I was in the living room, trying to concentrate on some movie on TV when I was eavesdropping Kris being on the phone. Hey I can't help it half the time she has a loud mouth on the phone.

"Okay I'll let her know. Thanks for telling me. Bye" she said and I heard the phone click.

"Who was it now?" I asked.

"Andy. He told me something that you probably won't like" she said.

"Uh oh" I mumbled.

"The lawyer that is representing us had talked to Mom's lawyer today" she said. "Apparently they're trying to reach some sort of agreement on what to do with Mom. Mom's lawyer however wants to do probation with a restraining order."

"What good will that do?" I asked.

"However" Kris said, "our lawyer is trying to let Mom's lawyer take a guilty plea deal and if she takes that, then she'll only have to serve a jail sentence and a full restraining order when she gets out."

"I hope she takes the second option" I said.

"I know that feeling" she said.

Later that night, I was the only one up watching some late black and white movie on TV. I tried to keep my eyes open but they seem to keep drooping almost every few seconds. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was running in some woods. I didn't know where I was going or who I was going to see. _

"_Jill, come out, come out wherever you are" his voice sang eerily. _

_I kept on running until I ran into something hard. I looked up from my spot and saw that it was Jason. _

"_Oh thank god Jason" I said. But when I looked up all I saw was dark eyes and a sinister smile on his face. _

_End of dream sequence. _

I bolted up from the couch and wincing in pain as I was catching my breath.

It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about just take a deep breath and relax.

I leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock on the door. I leapt up from my spot and my eyes went wide. Who the hell could be here at one in the morning?

I walked over slowly to the door; and leaned into the peephole and relaxed when it was Jason.

"I hope do you know what time it is right?" I asked when I opened up the door.

"Yeah but I missed you" he said.

"Fine come in" I said, letting him in.

"What were you still doing up? Aren't you suppose to be resting?" he asked.

"First off, I was resting until I had a nightmare" I replied. "After that, I couldn't get back to sleep."

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Trust me you don't want to know" I said, sinking into the couch cushions.

"Jill just tell me if it's that bad then you have to tell someone" he said sitting next to me.

I caved in, "I was running in some forest and I bumped into you. I thought you were going to help me but you had this weird look on your face like you wanted to murder me."

"Oh Jill" he said wrapping his arm around me.

"The doctor said that those nightmares are part of the effects of a traumatic experience I guess. I told her I don't need pills because what good will those do" I said.

"Well I can tell you this, you got me, and you got your sister and your family. No one is going anywhere or abandoning you at all" he said.

"This is why I love you" I said.

He smiled at me as we leaned back into the couch. He told me about work while I told him some details on what happened and a little bit about the phone call Kris got from the lawyer. I knew that he wouldn't want to know about the rest of the details. I can tell him that tomorrow.

I heard some movement in the kitchen when I woke up the next morning. I felt weight on me until I noticed Jason's arms around me. I was wrapped in a blanket and saw that Jason was just sleeping in his clothes.

I got up from my spot and threw the blanket on him to go into the kitchen. I saw my sister at the table drinking coffee.

"I didn't know Jason was staying the night" Kris said.

"We fell asleep on the couch. He came over to see how I was doing and I guess we fell asleep" I said, pouring myself some coffee. "Don't worry we didn't have sex."

"Trust me I would hear you guys doing it on my couch, I don't want an image of my baby sister naked with her boyfriend" she said shuddering at the thought.

I rolled my eyes. "Did anyone call yet?" I asked.

"Nothing yet" she replied.

"I'm showering quick. I didn't shower in two days and I feel gross" I said walking into the bathroom. I stripped out of my pajamas and went in the shower.

I saw that the stitches were still there. I couldn't wait until next week to get them taken out. I couldn't help but wonder how the hell did my life ended up like this? I was only six when Mom left me my sister and Dad, at twenty four, my dad dies and my mom helps this psycho ex boyfriend of Kris hold me hostage and I got stabbed.

Then meeting Jason and reconnecting with Kris are probably the two pros to this outcome. Also not to mention meeting the townspeople here.

I got out and dried myself off. I threw on some underwear, bra, dark jeans and a grey shirt. I grabbed my dark green sweatshirt and went into the living room. I got back out into the living room where I saw Kris and Jason in the living room. From what I can tell, they had serious looks on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting down next to Jason.

"The lawyer called. Mom doesn't want to take any deal right now" she said.

"Why not?" That didn't make any sense.

"I don't know. I'm assuming either she hasn't made a decision or she just wants to stay in jail" she replied.

"I'm sorry Jill" Jason said softly to me.

"You think she will make a decision?" I asked.

"I don't know" Kris said.

I sat there, trying to digest the news. Why was my mother making this more difficult than it already was? This doesn't make any sense at all.

"I'm going for a walk" I said.

"You want some company?" Jason asked.

"I just need to be alone for awhile" I replied. "But I'll be back soon." With that said, I grabbed my sweatshirt and headed out the door.

I took the long walk towards the graveyard awhile later. I looked around only to see that there were a few people around but not much. I guessed no one comes here often.

I walked over towards where Dad was buried. I can see already that the tombstone had already been placed. I shoved my hands in my sweatshirt pocket and I just stood there in front of Dad's grave letting my mind go wander.

I felt fresh tears coming down my face and I hastily wiped them away. The cool breeze was flowing through the trees since it was almost the end of the summer.

I gathered myself and felt some weird feeling going through my body. I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I touched my Dad's stone and said a silent prayer hoping that something will happen out of all of this mess.

As I turned to leave, I saw the one person that I least expected.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked venomously.

**A/n: Okay I know why I was late. My laptop crashed and surprisingly when I got it back, all of my chapters were still on here. So I was typing that and RL happened so yeah. **

**We're getting near the end. A four shot series of outtakes will happen once this story is done and when my other story is done since it has about 2-3 chapters left. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	27. Some Closure and Reliving Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood just my OCs that I created. **

**Chapter 27**

**Jill POV**

"I have nothing to say to you" I seethed. "How the hell did you get out of prison?"

"I told the cops I needed to see my girls and you two wouldn't come visit" she said.

"In case you forgotten I was in the hospital with a stab wound on the side" I said.

"I didn't know" she said.

"Of course you didn't know you were being hauled off to the police and Kris had to come home to take care of me" I spat. "Tell me this Mother; did you even regret being part of all of this mess?"

She didn't say a thing to me. She had this look on her face I couldn't quite tell whether or not it was real or there was a poker face behind all of it. At this point, I don't know what to believe.

As she was about to say something my phone rang. I excused myself to answer it and sure enough, it was Kris.

"_Hey where are you?" _

"Still at the cemetery….talking to Mom" I said.

"_WHAT? How did she get out of jail?"_

"I don't know but there is a police car out here so I'm assuming she's going back to jail. She said she wants to talk" I replied.

"_Look just stay there and I'll be down there." _

"Okay see you then" I said, hanging up.

"Kris is coming?" she asked.

"Yep, if you're going to say anything else, it'll have to be for the both of us to hear" I replied.

The two of us stood in silence as we waited. The tension could've been cut with a knife if there was one. It felt like an elephant was in the room only that it wasn't. Okay it was an expression but you get what I mean.

"Now he's here too?" I asked to myself as I saw Jason's truck pulling up behind the cop car.

"Are you okay?" Kris asked running over towards me with Jason in tow.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"I don't suppose you're the reason you're holding up my sister" Kris said snidely.

"Can you give your mother a break? I want to talk to you girls for only a minute I swear by it" Mom said pleadingly.

Kris and I looked at each other. We came to an understanding between each other without saying anything.

"You have fifteen minutes" Kris said.

"Are you girls crazy?" Jason asked.

"Jason, it's the only way I can get closure out of this whole ordeal" I said softly. He looked at me like I had three heads. "Just trust me on this, please?"

He nodded before he hugged me. "I'll be in the truck if you guys need me. If she starts anything…"

"She won't besides, a cop is there anyways" Kris said. Jason left to go in his truck to give us some privacy.

"Okay now you got our attention, say what you got to say" I said.

Mom looked at the two of us before she led us towards a bench that was nearby. I sat closer to Kris since I was close with her after my ordeal. She didn't seem to mind since it's an unfortunate way of making up the bonding time over the few years.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry" Mom said.

"I think it's a little late for that" Kris said in a clipped tone.

"Kris let her say her side of the story" I said.

"After what she did to you?"

"Look I'm not happy about this either but I want this so I can move on" I said. I knew my sister wasn't too happy about this but this had to be done either way otherwise I wouldn't find a way to heal from this ordeal and move on.

"I'm sure you girls know that I didn't take any deal and the reason that is I wanted to see you girls" she said.

"We would've seen you in jail not in a cemetery" I said.

"Seriously Mom I thought it was only because you wanted to be a free woman and admit no wrong doing in this matter" Kris said.

"I know but I just wanted you girls to know that I would never hurt you intentionally. After I had you girls you were my world and so were your father. Then I woke up one day and I just lost that loving and caring feeling I had for you three and I felt I need to leave before I would do something I would for sure regret if I stayed" she said.

I sat next to Kris, processing through my brain on what Mom said. "You regretted having us?" I asked.

"No it wasn't like that" she said.

"You make it sound like it" Kris said accusingly.

"What I meant was that your father and I lost that spark between us and I think he knew too but didn't want to believe it and we have tried to make the marriage work" she said. "I failed as a mother I know when you girls grew up, but I knew at some point I would've tried to make it up to you but I know that won't be enough."

"I can't forget what happened" I said. "I can try to forgive you on why you left all those years ago but up to this point I don't know if I'll forgive you for what you did to me."

It was silent for a moment before the police cop came towards us. "Mrs. Shepherd it's time to go back" he said.

"Okay" she said getting up. "I love you girls and I always will. I am truly sorry for what happened recently and in the past."

With that said the cop cuffed her up and let her towards the police car. When the car was driving away, she gave us a look full of regret and remorse as they drove away.

"Oh my god you had that picture!" I shrieked as I grabbed a picture from Kris' hand.

Me, Jason and Kris are going through family photos in the living room with Kris on the floor leaning against the couch while Jason and I took over the couch.

"Aw, you were cute as a kid" Jason said.

"I would like to see some of your pictures when you were a kid" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I second that motion" Kris said.

"Ha two against one" I said with an evil smirk. Jason pulled me close to him and kissed the side of my head. "Oh my god I remember this."

"What?" Kris asked. "Holy crap"

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"That was at Aunt Sue's fourth of July party when I was seventeen and she was nineteen and came home for the summer from school. Me, and our cousins Madison and Lexie were just lying in the sun when their brother decided to go ahead and spray some whip cream all over us, well his sisters and a little bit of me since I helped him" I said.

"Yeah and then I came over to see what was going on and the four of them attacked me then" Kris said.

"And after the picture we went in the pool after cleaned up of course" I said.

"You guys looked happy here" Jason said, looking at a photo. I peaked over my shoulder and saw that Jason had a photo of me, Kris and our parents when we were kids. I took the photo out of his hands to take a good look at it.

"Do you remember this one?" I asked Kris handing her the photo. She looked at it and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah our first trip to Florida" she said.

"I was five and you were seven way before Mom left" I said.

"Yeah."

"You know she may have made mistakes and left us and what not but she is still our mother regardless" I pointed out.

"I know I just wish things were more different" she said.

"I know" I said with a sad look on my face. I know now things have changed drastically in the past few weeks but I think I am ready to move forward one small step at a time.

**A/n: Sorry for the long delay I was dealing with a head cold/sinus infection and that wasn't fun plus I was dealing with writer's block but I'm getting my groove back. **

**Just a few more chapters left and this story will be done! I will compile four one shots and make them into outtakes on a separate storyline. It'll detail the four major stages in Jill and Jason's lives. You'll see what I mean. **

**Don't forget the review! They mean a lot and I thank you for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	28. Trying to Move on

**Disclaimer: Don't own True Blood I do own Jill and her family. I wish June would come now! Season Four bring it on!**

**Chapter 28**

**Jill POV**

"Why the hell did you bring that back?" Lafayette asked me at work two weeks later.

"They didn't like it" I replied.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because it was too under cooked" I said.

"Those motherfuckers" he said. "I'll be back." I rolled my eyes. But then again, from what I heard, this wasn't the first time it happened.

It's been two weeks since I started working. I must admit that it has its pros and cons when it comes to working in a place like this. At least I get good tips.

I also noticed that Sam and Sookie have been keeping a close eye on me when I first started out. I have a feeling my sister and my boyfriend must've spoken to them about me. But I didn't mind that they were watching out for me. As long as nothing gets back to them, I'll be okay.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked me.

"I'm okay it's Lafayette I'm a little worried about" I said as I saw him confronting my customer.

"Don't worry about him" he said.

"That's what I'm afraid of" I mumbled as I went back to work. I looked at my watch which was almost nearing the end of my shit. I've been on the go for the past three days in a row working. The second night, I had to help close up I was a little nervous. Only because it was at that time of the night a few weeks ago, I was abducted. Sure Terry, Sheriff Andy's cousin who also works there, was there that night but I couldn't help but worry. Luckily, nothing happened.

But I can't help it. I guess the after effect of this whole ordeal is taking a toll. Just not a whole lot of it, if you get what I mean.

Also, I need to move on. I'm trying but I think I might be frustrating everyone I know. Unless you go through something similar like I did, then you wouldn't understand.

I came home that night to an empty house. Lately Jason hasn't been home and I have been a little worried about that. My first instinct was that he was cheating at first. But then I realized that there was boxes of condoms in the bathroom sink unopened.

I got comfortable after I got out of my work clothes and sat on the couch. I picked up my book and started to read my book that I started reading a few days ago.

I didn't sign up for college again this semester. When the time was right, I would sign back up again. I don't think I could deal with college and my recovery at the same time. From what my adviser told me I only needed two more semesters so I could graduate on time. But obviously that wasn't going to happen now.

The front door opened and I could hear movement in the background. I looked up only to see Jason coming in from work.

"Hey babe" I called out.

"Hey when did you get in?" he said, walking over towards me.

"Awhile ago and why do you sweat so much?" I asked as he hugged me.

"In case you forgot I do work you know" he replied with a grin.

"I know but coming home smelling like you work in a sweatshop doesn't appeal me but it does turn me on a bit" I said.

"It does?" he asked shockingly.

"I said a bit so don't push it" I replied narrowing my eyes but I had a smirk on my lips.

"What are you doing after work tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Coming home or going over to Kris', why?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Wait for me at Merlotte's when you're done" he said.

"Why?"

"You'll see" he said with a glint of something in his eye that he was definitely up to something.

"I'm afraid to know" I mumbled.

Later that night, I was sleeping next to Jason well him more sleeping and me less sleeping. I was just staring at the ceiling for who knows what reasons. I could hear him snoring softly next to me as I looked over at him.

My sleeping patterns I guess you could say well, they were average. Some nights I sleep and some nights, I don't. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights for me. I don't let the other knows mainly because I don't want to take anything to help with my insomnia. Then again, who knows these days?

I rolled on my side and I stared out the window before I fell asleep.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Sam asked me later that night the next day.

"I'll be fine closing up by myself besides, Tara is around somewhere but I'll manage" I replied.

"Okay I'll see you Saturday right?"

"Yeah and now you forget when I work I'm shocked" I said mockingly. After he left, I headed towards the back of the place to put some dirty dishes in the sink. I turned on the hot water and let the dishes soak as I started to scrub them for awhile. The cooks went home awhile ago and Lafayette had the night off.

After I left them in the sink, I went back on the floor and started to wipe down the tables. I heard the door open and close. I looked up and was surprised to see Jason there, in a buttoned up shirt and jeans.

"You had off today?" I asked as he came over and kissed me on the lips.

"Actually I came to get you" he replied.

"But I *kiss* have *kiss* to close *kiss* up tonight. Damn you're like all loving tonight" I said.

"I can't see my girl tonight?"

"You can just when I'm done" I said as I continued to wipe down the next few tables. Jason then wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face behind my neck.

"Oh so you're going to be like that huh?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Maybe" he replied.

"Alright, just let me let Tara know" I said. I walked over towards the bar and saw Tara giving me a look.

"Don't worry I'll cover for you" she said with a knowing tone.

"Thanks I owe you" I said grabbing my bag.

"Don't worry and I know I don't say this a lot but I can see how happy he makes you, even when he doesn't use his head sometimes" she said.

"I know" I said. "He does make me happy for once in my life."

I left as soon as I grabbed my things. We headed towards his car since Kris gave me a ride to work today. The ride was quiet as I stared out the window. I didn't even know I was falling asleep until my eyes closed.

_Dream Sequence_

"_Jason!" I called out as I was running in the woods. I looked around frantically as I heard footsteps behind me. _

_I continued to run as my legs started to grow weak. I saw a flash and there was a figure standing in front of me. I saw that he was reaching for me and his grip got tighter on me as I struggled free. _

"_Now I got you" he said menacingly. _

"_NO!" I cried out as I felt something go through me. _

_End of Dream Sequence_

"Jill, wake up" I heard Jason's voice and I jolted awake, breathing heavy.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, just a nightmare" I replied.

"You want to go home?"

"No, we shouldn't I mean we just got here I'll be fine" I said with a smile as we got out of his truck and I saw that we're back at the lake where it was just quiet.

Hello date night.

**A/n: Sorry this took forever. I'm dealing with RL and two new stories and trying to finish this story and my other story. **

**I think the next chapter will be the last since I feel that it's at a right place to finish. Not to mention an epilogue will be in place also. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot! Thanks for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	29. Breaking Down and Slowly Going Back Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. Only own Jill, Kris and their family. Can June 26****th**** come yet? And by yet, I mean like now?**

**Chapter 29**

**Jill POV**

We got to the ravine awhile later. I grabbed my sweatshirt and threw it over my work clothes which covered it and I looked like I wasn't wearing anything underneath.

I can't help it my shorts was well, short.

Jason took a hold of my hand and we went to the spot that was near the lake. We sat down and I pulled the end of my sweatshirt to cover my knees so I would have some warmth on me.

"This feels nice" I said.

"It does" Jason said, pulling me close to him.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well to be honest" I replied, sitting up. "You've been coming home from work late and I don't want to sound like I'm being paranoid or anything but I want to know what the hell have you been doing."

"You thought I was cheating on you?" he asked incuriously.

"No!" I replied fast. "Well after I saw the unopened box of condoms, it calmed me down."

"Jill I would never do that to you" he said.

"What about before I came to town?"

"I was in a messed place at that time, that O negative shit can do messed up things to you" he said.

I shrugged as we just sat there. "So I've heard" I said.

"Listen" he said, putting his finger underneath my chin so I was looking at him. "I love you Jill don't forget it."

"I love you too" I said as we kissed underneath the moon. We pulled away and he was staring into my eyes.

"What?"

"Have you been getting enough sleep recently?" Jason asked.

"Well I've tried but sometimes work gets in the way of that" I replied.

"I don't know sometimes I would feel you toss and turn at night whenever we're in bed" he noted.

"Maybe I haven't been getting some sleep recently but I can't help it" I said.

"Is it because of what happened?"

I couldn't answer him. I don't know why he would ask that but I think I know why. This whole experience had did traumatized me a bit but loosing lack of sleep was starting to show recently and Jason did notice. I wondered if he knew.

"Sort of, I mean there are nights when I do sleep and nights when I don't" I replied.

"Have you been taking your meds?"

"I never got meds for the sleeping and I don't want to start taking them" I said. "I guess it's just the stress and the aftermath. I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I'll admit I haven't been sleeping the past few days but I guess I never knew how much this affected me up until now" I replied. "I just want to move on but I know it'll be baby steps before I even get to that point."

"It just takes some time to get over" he said. "It doesn't happen right away."

I nodded as I stared out at the lake. "Whatever happened with Luke's body?" I asked.

"From what I heard, they took his body back to Dallas" he replied. Recognition came across his face in a second. "I know what you're thinking."

"Since when did you become psychic?" I asked.

"I know what you wanted to do and there is no way in hell I would let you see his body or visit his grave not after what he did to you" Jason replied sharply.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to do it for closure? So I can see that bastard can finally go to where he belonged?" I asked coolly.

"Well I don't want you to worry about it and I don't want anything to happen to you again."

"You think that I'm going to Texas is because I'm going to get into more trouble? News flash that's not part of the plan" I said, glaring hard at him. "If I was going to visit his grave and tell him off then that's what I'm going to do and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I got up from my spot and stormed off. You see, I had this somewhat planned for awhile not only because I wanted closure but because I wanted to say a few things to get off my chest that's been building up inside of me ever since my kidnapping fiasco. Also I didn't want no one to know since I've kept this to myself and not to mention I didn't want Kris and Jason on my ass about it until now.

As I was getting near the truck, I felt someone grabbing my arm and I didn't know what happened but I freaked out. Literally.

"GET OFF ME!" I cried out jumping away.

"Whoa Jill calm down" Jason tried soothing me as he tried to take a step near me but I backed up quickly only to hit the door of the truck.

"No, don't come any closer" I shrieked as my body shrunk away.

"What's going on? Jill, talk to me."

"I can't" I said, tears streaming down my face. "I can't talk to you or my sister or anyone because no one would understand what I went through those two days. I thought I wasn't going to see any of you again. I thought I was going to die. I should've done something before but I didn't. I should've stopped that bastard when I had the chance but I didn't. He could've hurt you, Kris anyone and I was too blind or stupid to notice. And then my Dad dies and not long after, I was being held against my own will by that psycho and my Mom. My own mother with that bastard, how fucked up is that?"

I felt my legs starting to give away. "It's my fault I let this happen" I cried. I grabbed on to the door as sobs racked through me. I felt arms around me but I didn't put up a fight as Jason pulled me closer to him and held me as I buried my face into his chest, my tears soaking on his shirt.

"Jill, in no way this whole thing was never your fault" Jason said. "These things happened out of nowhere and we don't have control over it."

"But-"

"But nothing Jill. I love you and this incident was never, ever your fault" he said, looking at me straight in the eye.

I don't know what happened next but something in my head clicked. It wasn't my fault everything happened. I guess the saying goes, things happen for a reason.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight. I guessed when you grabbed my arm, it was something that he did but he only did it rougher" I said, as I was wiping my tears away.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I didn't know about that I swear."

"Jason don't be sorry either you didn't know and well it still spooks me a little but I'm trying to slowly deal with it. Would you mind if we head home?" I asked.

"Sure if that's what you want" he replied.

I nodded as we went in the truck. I took one last at the river before he pulled over. I leaned against the window and I fell asleep.

"Where in the hell did you read about this?" Kris asked me the next day. It was late in the afternoon and it was almost getting dark out. Jason was out with the guys while I invited Kris over.

"I read it in some magazine" I replied as I was trying to start the fire in the small fire pit I got at a camping store out of town. "You write a letter to the dead person and then you burn the letter and god only knows where the ashes will go."

"And you think us writing letters to him would make it work?"

"It's the only way to deal with this" I replied softly.

"I know that last night was difficult, though I won't be able to understand but no one should ever have to go through like you had to go through" she said.

I know" I said. "But I am trying to get over it day by day and I have you and Jason and the rest of our family; even though they're not here."

I started to put the fire wood I found not far from here and put it in the pit. As I was getting the final touches in the pit, I looked up at my sister and noticed a different look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've noticed how Jason has changed ever since he met you" she replied.

"I hope that is a good thing" I said laughing lightly.

"It is I mean, when I first met him, I thought he was such a ladies' man asshole that I didn't want him associating with you if you ever came to visit me. However my views on him changed when he met you" she said. "You make him happy and he makes you happy."

"You'll find someone special one day" I said. "He just has to get by me first for approval."

"Yeah, yeah" she said as she grabbed the letters. "You ready?"

"Never better" I replied.

She tossed the letter for Luke and I lit up the fire pit. We watched as the flames engulfed the papers and it was slowly starting to burn.

"Now what?" she asked.

"And now" I said, grabbing a shopping bag nearby. Kris took the bag and shuffled through the items. "Marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, Jill you're bad."

"I know" I said with a smirk. "Smores?"

Kris looked at me before she let out a smile as we sat on the lawn chairs and made smores. We sat around and talked almost like the old days.

I know I have a long way to go with the recovery from what happened. I know I also need to cope with Dad's death and Mom being in jail. I know I have time to heal and things may be put in the past, but I am looking forward to a future.

A future I hope I have with reestablishing the sister relationship with Kris I had before she left home. But I know for a fact that someday, I'll have a future with Jason in my life as well.

**A/n: So sorry this took like forever. I had RL shit and then school ended so I had little time to update and now this story is nearly done. I just need to put up an epilogue and it'll be over. I hope you'll be satisfied with the epilogue. **

**I started the four outtakes for this story. It'll be posted separately from this story instead of within the story. You'll know what I mean so keep an eye out for that. **

**Please review I want to know what you guys think so far! Thank to those who alerted my story and for your patience and support, especially those who reviewed so far!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	30. Epliouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, I just want June 26****th**** to come like now? I do own Jill and Krista. **

**Chapter 30**

**Jill POV**

_2 ½ years later_

_In the middle of October_

I sat on the edge of the bathtub for what it felt like ages after I got home. I stared at the stick that was in my hands, my mouth dropped in shock and my fingers shaking.

The word **'Pregnant' **couldn't be any clearer, even if I took only three home tests they still say the same thing. I drew in a deep breath and trying to figure out on how to tell Jason. I looked down at my stomach and I know I have to buy black maternity pants for work now. Not to mention maternity shirts also.

Yep, I would definitely need new clothes.

It's been almost three years since Jason and I got married. I know can you believe it? I still can't believe it and I am enjoying every moment of it. I thought that marriage wasn't in the cards after what happened that summer. Almost a year after we were together, I come home to the backyard in candles and Jason in the middle of the backyard on his knee with a ring.

The nightmares have been away for a long time. I still have them less often but I know Jason is there to help me calm down about it.

My mom did her jail sentence my sister and I dropped the restraining order and we had reconnected for awhile until a year ago. She didn't come to the wedding or sent a gift. I guess she was back to her normal self I guess.

Kris had met a guy named Chase and he isn't part of no cult or anything like that. He has a job and makes a living for himself. Something's telling me that another pair of wedding bells will be in the air.

Now I'm in my bathroom, on the edge of the bathtub with a positive pregnancy test. I mean sure we have talked about kids when we had enough but now this is all a shock to me. Just three hours ago at work, I wouldn't imagine being pregnant.

_Three hours prior…._

"What are you drinking?" Tara asked me with a disgusted look on her face at work.

"Water?" I replied.

"I can see that but why are you dripping the juice from the orange in it?"

"I have no idea I mean I tried it out a few days ago and it's not bad" I replied. "Plus it sort of helped the stomach bug I've been having the past week and a half."

"I'm surprised your husband let you come in" Lafayette said from the kitchen.

"I'm think I'm more surprised that Sam let you work" Tara mumbled.

"Oh trust me you have no idea" I said. I grabbed the tray and delivered the food to my customers. I tried to have some energy today after I had my vomit episode before I came into work. Sam was hesitant at first to let me work since I walked in today looking like a ghost. I told him if I had a few more sickness spells, he's more than welcomed to send me home.

"I just hope Kris doesn't know you're working while you're sick" Sookie said.

"Believe me with everything going on in her life, I don't want to add the stress" I said.

I started to drink up my drink when Tara snatched it out of my hands. "I'm sorry but I might get sick from watching you drink this" she said.

"My drink" I said, pouting.

"Girl, you ate almost about half the box of cereal bars yesterday" Lafayette said.

"Hey no one asked you and besides, those were good" I said, defensively. Then I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach rising to my throat.

"Oh god" I said, running towards the bathroom. I was just lucky enough to make it to the toilet before spilling out the contents.

What the hell is wrong with me? I got done and leaned against the wall in defeat. I heard the door open and someone coming in.

"Are you okay?" Arlene asked.

"I was until now" I replied weakly. She smiled sadly as she helped me up.

"I remember when I was having my kids, I was having morning sickness like crazy" she said.

"What are you talking about? I can't be having a baby" I said, as I was washing my face. I mean sure, Jason and I have talked about having kids but it wouldn't be for awhile at least.

"Jill, I know the symptoms I've been there before."

"I know but I haven't had sex since three weeks ago and my period wasn't supposed to be due until four days…ago" I said as realization hits me.

"Holy crap" I whispered. "You don't think?"

"Only one way to find out" she said. Arlene then left me alone with my thoughts. Me, having a baby? No way, it was impossible but it kind of makes sense. Sort of.

I left the bathroom in a daze and continued to work to get my mind off of it until I got out of work. I practically ran out of Merlotte's and headed towards the drugstore where I picked up three tests. I got home awhile later and did what the tests told me and waited since I was home alone.

_Present time_

Looking back, I couldn't help but have a smile. I was going to be a mom. But how would he take the news?

"Anyone home?" I heard his voice called out from outside the bathroom. I shoved the box in the garbage pail and the test in my pocket and splashed some water on my face.

"Back so soon?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you feeling alright" he said as he kissed and hugged me.

"Do you have to smell that bad?" I asked jokingly.

"Honey I have to work and I can't help it but sweat. I thought you like that on a guy" he said.

"I do on you but I don't want your sweat on me" I said, wiping myself. I looked at him as he gave me that smile that I always loved.

It's now or never.

"Jason, I need to tell you something" I said, moving closer to him and grabbing his hand and then I led him towards the couch.

"Well what is it?" he asked, concern etching across his face.

How in hell was I going to tell him? "You know how I've been sick for the past few days?" I asked. He nodded letting me continue.

"Well I now know why I was having those vomit episodes since Arlene brought up a good point at work" I replied. "It's um, well, you and me, shit I don't know how to put it."

"Jill whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad" he said.

"Fine then, Jason I'm pregnant" I said.

The saying time stands still felt like it was a literal meaning as Jason sat there in shock. "What? How did it happen?"

"Jason I think we know how it happened three weeks ago" I replied, narrowing my eyes a bit.

He sat there, staring at me and then at my stomach. Then his eyes averted back to my face.

"I know it wasn't going to be for awhile before we started a family and I was shocked myself but I just want you to know that I'm still going to be having this baby whether you like it or not-"

Jason wrapped his arms around me suddenly and pressed his lips on to mine hard. He pulled away and cupped my face with the biggest grin on his face.

"We're goin' to have a baby? I'm goin' to be a dad?"

"Yeah we're going to have a baby" I replied as I felt tears coming down my face. Only this time, it was happy tears.

Suddenly, Jason lifted me up and swung me around while I shrieked and laughed as he put me down. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I had to take three tests to make sure after Arlene tipped me off about what she went through with her kids" I replied. "At first I didn't believe her until I told her about how we had sex three weeks ago and I missed my period for like four days."

"Why didn't you wait until we did that together?"

"What if it came out negative? I wouldn't want to bring hopes up, I'm sorry" I replied.

"Don't be just next time, let's deal with it together" he said, kissing my forehead and hugged me.

"Why don't we just get through this pregnancy before we have anymore?" I asked. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm trying to let the nausea go away" I replied. Unfortunately, my stomach begged to differ. "Scratch that." I jumped out of my spot and ran towards the bathroom where I did the usual routine.

A second later, I heard Jason coming into the bathroom as I sat up against the tub. "I hope you're ready for morning sickness and me being a fat whale" I said.

"You won't be fat" he said, taking a seat next to me.

"Oh starting up the suck ups aren't you?" I asked.

"That and I'm being honest" he replied. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents" I said.

"How are you feeling about that?" he asked. I looked up at him as his eye bore into mine.

"In all honesty, I can't believe it. I'm in shock but it's a good shock. I should deserve this happiness with all the shit I've went through" I replied.

"I know and believe me I may not know how you dealt with it but that's behind us now and we got a little one growin' inside of you" he said.

I smiled brightly as he brought his lips to mine. "I love you" I said after we pull away.

"I love you too" he said. "Now we do need to talk about you working with the baby. You know I don't want to risk anything with you and the baby while you're working or what not just basically, you should be careful whenever you're moving around…"

"Jason, we just found out. I'm sure the doctor will explain everything when we go tomorrow" I said.

"Okay it's just I don't want nothing to happen to the both of you" he said.

"I know and no crazy people or anything would stop our happiness" I said.

I couldn't believe we're going to be parents but I know for a fact we're not perfect. We have our flaws but I know that somehow me arriving in Bon Temps that day two and a half years ago would change our lives completely.

I guess that's why love is such a crazy thing to feel.

**A/n: The End. **

**Outtakes to this story will be posted once in awhile. The outtakes won't have a specific schedule to follow for updating since I have a bunch of stories working on and trying to finish also. **

**I'll have a new story posted as well. It's another Jason/OC pairing and that will be posted sometime next week since I'm going through final edits for the first chapter and trying to plan out the final touches of the plot. So keep an eye out for that one.**

**Leave a review and what not. I do thank each and every one of you for leaving a review and favoring this story not to mention the alerts. You guys have been amazing even if it did take a long time to update. **

**Signing out for now  
Spikeluver89**


End file.
